Forget Me Not
by blackhaven16
Summary: Yuri's parents die in a car crash and an attack happens in the castle. Yuri is thought to be dead, and his body falls into the water, sending him back to Earth. Murata reveals that is not the case. Conrad searches for him, and is shocked when he finds him
1. Chapter 1

**Has been fixed, not rewritten.**

**My second Kyou Kara Maou fanfic, enjoy! It's kind of a crossover with Wanted, you know the one with Angelina Jolie? Anyways I'm going to be using some ideas from that movie, don't own. I also made a mistake in one of my earlier fics. In 'Good Knight My Dark Knight', I said that 'Forget Me Not' was a Conyuu fic. Well it's actually the Wolfyuu-Conyuu fic, and 'Hope never dies' was the Conyuu.**

Chapter 1: Gone

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kyou Kara Maou. If I did... Yuri would already be married to Wolf or with Conrad... And I'd be RICH! (insert evil laugh here)**

'Forget me not': 

A WolfYuu-Conyuu story.

Shibuya Yuri walked slowly down thin hallway and entered a room, with walls covered in a crimson substance, and in the center of the room was a figure, drenched in blood. He couldn't see it clearly, because it was faced away from him, making crunching and sloshing noises. The smell of the room was horrid and Yuri couldn't stop himself from gagging, or entering. He looked from side to side and saw the ground littered with corpses, some were missing some significant body parts, and others were completely torn in half. His eyes drifted back towards the slumped over figure and Yuri heard the door slam shut, breaking the attention of the figure from whatever was preoccupying it before. Its head snapped back and it stood to its full height, which was a good five inches taller than Yuri, before turning to face the intruder.

Yuri gasped when he saw it. The figure had long black hair, reaching to the middle of his back, and was streaked with thick dark blue streaks, that was a startling contrast to his eyes. His irises were blood red and flashing to a set of dark gray eyes, that looked beyond Yuri, like it didn't see him. What was most startling though was the face, that was definitely a mirror image to Yuri's own, but an animalistic look replaced Yuri's frequent one of happiness. It opened its mouth and let out a feral snarl and large fangs were visible. It dropped what it had been chewing on, making a loud thud on the floor and Yuri saw that it had been a severed arm. Yuri blinked and he could feel his doppleganger behind him now, which made itself apparent when Yuri felt it breathing down his neck. Yuri turned his body quickly to face his assailant and saw the gray eyes staring back.

_**"...Are you here to kill me...?" **_The older man asked in a hopeful tone.

Yuri felt his body start to shake, and he took a step back, trying to distance himself. The man looked sad for a moment before laughing in a low tone.

_**"I'm sorry... You are nothing but a child. You must leave now, while I have control over myself. If you continue to stay, I can't be held responsible for my actions." **_He paused for a moment, but continued. _**"You should go 'home', it' be a shame for you to be so far from family right now." **_he finished quietly and Yuri, reluctantly walked towards him. The door was on the other side of him after all.

Before Yuri closed the door though, he asked the man a question.

"...Who are you?" It was simple, but Yuri has never expected to shiver when the man answered.

_**"I would have thought it was obvious... I'm you." **_Yuri watched as the man's eyes changed from the calming gray to crimson and suddenly leap onto him.

Both crashed into the wall opposite to the door and Yuri opened his eyes, just his other self leaned in and sank his teeth into the flesh of Yuri's neck.

Yuri snapped his eyes open to see Wolfram staring down at him, shaking him back and forth. He blinked a few times trying to clear his vision and heard as Wolfram scoffed at him.

"Honestly you wimp, only you'd be weird enough to start screaming in the middle of the night." Wolfram stated.

_A dream? Was that all it was? But it was so real... And what did he mean by going home? _Yuri stopped staring when Wolfram waved his hand in front of his face, breaking Yuri from his thoughts. Yuri looked at Wolfram and saw that he was still clad in the familiar royal blue uniform, at... Yuri looked at his watch... Three in the morning. He looked closer and noticed that he looked slightly dishevled, and unkempt. His blue coat was unbuttoned and the white shirt underneath not tucked in. Not to mention that his hair looked like it had not been brushed.

"...Wolfram, why are you dressed?" Yuri asked innocently, and Wolfram panicked a little.

"... I was called to go on a scouting trip last night and just got back in..." Yuri nodded, choosing instead to swallow the obvious lie and retrieved his pillow off the ground. He had a pretty good idea of what Wolfram had been doing, but didn't want to confront him about it. "Never mind me, what were you dreaming about that made you start screaming like that?"

Yuri paled significantly, before answering. "...It's nothing important... Just a nightmare."

"... I bet you'd tell that damn Weller, if he asked." Wolfram said looking at the ground.

The action had startled Yuri and he looked at Wolfram with a confused look. "... No, I mean it. This is nothing to worry about, I must have just eaten too many sweets after din..." Yuri never got to finish, because Wolfram had grabbed Yuri's face and pulled him into a bruising kiss.

Yuri was about to object, but realized that this was what he wanted too, and started to kiss back, but Wolfram pulled away before he could. "... You always think of my damn half-breed brother before me, your own fiance!" Wolfram hissed out, low enough not to wake anyone. "... I'm sick of it... Even if you don't return any of my feelings... And even if you never look at me the same, I don't care..."

Wolfram ripped at the buttons holding together Yuri's pajamas and pulled his shirt off, against Yuri's protesting. He then pulled Yuri's wrists together and held them high above his head, pinning him to the mattress.

"Wolf... I don't wan..." Wolfram used his other free hand to cover Yuri's mouth to stop his talking and Yuri struggled against the grip of the soldier, but to no avail.

"I told you Yuri... I'm tired of you stringing me along everyday... You are my fiance and I want you to act like it." After saying this Wolfram removed his hand and trailed nips and bites along Yuri's shoulder, moving lower, and drawing blood each time. It had been painful, but Yuri bared through it, trying not to yell out each time it happened. He was actually afraid... This would be his first time going through this and he didn't know a thing about male sex. Sure he knew the mechanics, but nothing about the preparation. Wolfram used his free hand and pulled down Yuri's pants, taking the black underwear with it, in one fluid motion, leaving Yuri bare to the world. Yuri whimpered and tried to pull his arms back down again to cover himself, but Wolfram was having none of that. Instead, he flipped Yuri over and used his weight to hold him to the bed.

"Get on your knees Yuri..." Wolfram said in a husky tone and Yuri squeaked in reply. He felt Wolfram grab a section of his hair lifting his head to meet Wolfram's gaze. "Yuri... Don't make me say it again." The look in Wolfram's eyes was enough and Yuri did as he was told.

Yuri could hear Wolfram fumbling with his belt and heard as it clanked to the floor. "Wolf please, I'm not rea..." Yuri had tried to tell Wolfram that he wasn't ready to take this step yet, but Wolfram silenced him and positioned himself behind Yuri.

Yuri felt something in him break when Wolfram entered him, it wasn't the ripping pain erupting from Yuri with each hard stroke. No, this was something entirely different, something just broke and Yuri was afraid it couldn't be put back together again... Wolfram dug his fingernails into the sensitive flesh at Yuri's waist at an attempt to steady the young man beneath him, but only succeeded in gouging out long scratches. Yuri yelled out in pain but Wolfram only pushed into him further and raked his nails across Yuri's upper back, marking him. Finally, Yuri could feel Wolfram start to climax and he hit that spot that made Yuri yell out in pleasure, hitting it over and over again, until he spilt his seed inside Yuri. Wolfram removed himself, pulled his pants back on, and walked out the door, leaving Yuri in a curled up position on the bed.

Yuri woke up the next morning and his body was in shambles. Never in his life did he think that he was ever going to go through anything that hurt so much. He wanted nothing more than to lay in bed all day, but if he didn't show up for breakfast the others would began to wonder if he was sick, and come rushing to his aid. This was something he definitely didn't want to explain to anyone right now. He lifted himself gently out of bed and ripped the bloody sheets of the bed, choosing instead to burn the evidence, instead of allowing the maids to find it. He walked into the bathroom and washed his body of last night's interaction with Wolfram, and pulled on his usual black uniform before stepping out of his room. Yuri struggled to walk straight, as he passed the guards and maids, trying not to raise too much suspicion.

Wolfram had not been gentle in the least, and Yuri knew it was because he had put off a consensual relationship with him for as long as possible. _It's my fault, I should have been more attentive to his feelings, _he thought to himself. Recently, Yuri had been going over his standing on same sex relationships and had figured that as long as you loved the person it shouldn't matter if they were male or female. Yuri had come to realize that he did in fact have strong feelings for the blond Mazoku and had meant to tell him the other night, but ended up falling asleep, waiting. When Wolfram did come back... They did other things. Not that Yuri was complaining or anything... But he never did tell Wolfram those three little words that he meant to in the first place.

Yuri reached the huge oak door of the dining room and upon seeing his arrival the guards opened them for him.

"Ah, agrigato." He said appreciatively, before entering and taking his seat, eliciting a nod from each of them.

This received a glare from Wolfram as he sat down, and Yuri flinched slightly. Wolfram had never really understood why Yuri chose to treat his subjects like this. They were subjects, nothing more nothing less, and they didn't deserve to be treated with such respect.

"Did you sleep well heika?" Conrad asked as he sat down.

"Did you hit your head or something Conrad?" Yuri asked pointing to himself. "You named me, so call me Yuri." he said, trying to avoid the question altogether, Conrad chuckled.

"Of course Yu-ri." He said back, making Yuri smile.

The normal breakfast conversation had ensued and soon everyone was laughing; having a good time, but this was interrupted when the doors flew open revealing Yuri's, older brother, Shori.

"Yuri..." He said around labored breaths. "... I have some bad news... Our parents died a few hours ago in a car crash. I just found out about it myself and rushed over here to tell you." He finished, and everyone gasped at the news, but returned their gaze to their king.

He had turned a sickly color and kept his own gaze to the table, avoiding all contact with the others. _...Is this what he meant? When he said I should not be far from family? How did he know? _Yuri thought to himself, and started shaking. Conrad had never seen Yuri in such a state before, it scared him a little, but he reached out in an attempt to soothe the young man. Yuri flinched away from Conrad's touch, slipping backwards and bringing the huge dining room chair with him in the process.

"...Ah, Gomen." He mumbled out, then turned to Shori. "You came here to get me right? To go back to Earth?" The older man nodded and Yuri looked towards Gwendal for approval. He nodded and both double blacks left the room.

_**Two weeks later in Shin Makoku..**_.

Conrad dutifully noted the the dark clouds that littered the sky, as a testament of his Yuri's feelings. The news of his parents left the boy broken, and he ended up going deep into a depression. One that even his adopted daughter, Greta, had not been able to help him from. Conrad could feel his heart snapping at the sight of the forlorn young man.

Every heart has its secrets and Conrad was no exception. He has successfully harbored this secret since his godson became Maou, at the age of fifteen. The truth was, he had slowly fallen in love with the seventeen year old, and how could he not? After all Yuri was kind, honest, loving and caring. All the things a ruler should be. In a short amount of time he was able to win the respect and admiration of many countries that had previously hated Shin Makoku. As well as the trust and faith of his own people. Someone would have to have a heart made of ice to not love his person. These were just a few things that had caught Conrad's attention.

Yuri's ideals have relatively stayed the same, since his arrival two years ago. He tries his hardest to see the good in people, but has realized that sometimes even that is not enough. That doesn't stop him from trying though.

These past two years have changed Yuri from the skittish, naive child he was when he first came here, into a mature young man, that isn't afraid to voice himself. It was thanks to Gunter's lessons, that he was able to understand the traditions of Shin Makoku, and the demon language. Due to this, he no longer required Gwendal's assistance in understanding the documents and he didn't complain when he had to spend the entire day indoors, completing said documents. He even sometimes finished extra, so that he could have time alone the next day.

Recently though he'd been slacking, and for a good reason. He has had to go back to Earth numerous times and set up the funeral arrangements of his parents. Both him and his brother agreed that it would be best if they were buried in Shin Makoku, since it's the birthplace of they're father and they're mother has always wanted to visit...

Conrad understands what it is like to lose a family member, especially a parent, because he too has lost his father to age. But to lose both parents, in the blink of an eye, and far before someone would expect them to, is torture. Because of this, Conrad has kept his feelings hidden, not wanting to burden Yuri with a sudden confession. He always placed Yuri's well being far above his own, as any soldier should do, even if he has to suffer, and boy he was suffering. Every time he sees Yuri, he is overwhelmed with the sudden urge to get rid of the heavy burden in his heart. He has been able to keep himself in check so far, but recently he's been getting much worse. Something in him has been threatening to shatter into a million pieces, and he has been avoiding Yuri because of it. His oldest brother, Gwendal, has noticed a change in Conrad, but hasn't confronted him until now.

"Conrad!" Gwendal called out over the roar of the storm that had developed, breaking the captain out of his reverie.

Conrad glanced up to see the familiar hunter green uniform of his brother and his lover, Gunter Von Kleist trailing after. "Is something wrong Gwendal?" He asked.

"... I was going to ask you the same thing, you've been acting odd lately. Like trying to avoid heika..." Gwendal tried but Conrad shook his head.

"... I just thought that he might want his space right now... What with the death of his parents..." He whispered.

"... Yes, but that doesn't explain why you change directions when you see heika. He's starting to think he's being a nuisance to you and that's why you're avoiding him..." Gwendal said in his 'fix this now' voice.

Conrad understood that he may have been being a little too obvious, but he as pretty sure that Gwendal still had no idea...

"... I would love to Gwendal... But I have to train our soldiers right now... So tomorrow..." Gwendal gave Conrad a glare.

"No... you will do it now. He's sitting over by the fountain Gunter and I will watch you as you do, to make sure you don't leave, or else..." Conrad paled slightly, but nodded, and made his way towards the fountain.

He traveled down a less used corridor, one that the maids used and was quicker in getting to the courtyard, when he heard the unmistakable sounds of sex. He felt himself turn red and quickly walked past the room, but froze when he heard the voices the sounds came from.

"You're a little slut...Now say you want me..." He heard the voice of his younger brother say, over the animalistic grunts.

"...I want you... In me now..." The other responded, and from Conrad could tell, it was the voice of Edward, one of Wolfram's personal body guards.

Conrad knew he had listened enough, Wolfram had been cheating on Yuri, for who knows how long. Each time Yuri had been called a cheater by his little brother was reflecting on what he himself had been doing. Conrad banged loudly on the door and stepped in before its occupants could dive out the window or something. Wolfram looked at Conrad with a confused look on is face before changing to a glare.

"Weller, what do _you _want?" Wolfram asked, as his guard covered himself with the sheet and grabbed his clothes before running out the door. Wolfram was sitting on the bed shirtless, but still had his pants on, he had apparently been teasing the young soldier, just as Conrad walked in on them.

"'What do I want?'" Conrad repeated. "Wolfram, what the hell do you think you're doing? All this time... Calling Yuri a cheater, and you were doing this yourself, you hypocrite... The council could have you hanged for this... You do realized that right?" Conrad asked around clenched teeth.

"... What I do in my spare time is none of your concern Weller. As for Yuri, he cheats every chance he gets, and the council won't hang me, seeing as how I'm the only Von Bielfeld representing them in the castle." He sneered before continuing. "Besides Yuri is _my _fiance, I have the right to do what I please with him. You're too late Weller, I already took him weeks ago." Conrad's normally passive face suddenly contorted into one of rage, never in his life did he want to watch someone suffer, even if this was his little brother. Wolfram laughed, when Conrad clenched his hands so hard they started to bleed. "What? Did you think I didn't know? It's so obvious with the way you look at him... Get this through your head. He's. Mine, Weller." Something in the room made a clattering noise and both looked up to see none other than Yuri looking back, a blank look in his eyes.

He reached down and picked up the books that he dropped and walked out of the door. Conrad followed and heard Wolfram curse just as the door slammed shut. He ran in the direction Yuri went, but couldn't see him anywhere. Finally he spotted a mass of black hair laying down on the edge of the fountain, looking at the sky. Conrad approached him cautiously, not wanting to spook the young man. _What am I thinking? This is Yuri, not a deer... _

"Heika?" Conrad tried, eager to hear Yuri's reprimanding voice.

"Hmm?" Was the only reply he got.

Conrad flinched slightly, "..." He wasn't exactly sure of what to say in such a delicate situation, before he could say anything Yuri spoke up.

"...You don't have to say anything. Truth is, I kind of suspected this for awhile. I've just never caught him, until today." He finished quietly, sitting up to look at Conrad. "... Am I a bad person, to have made Wolfram wait so long...? I always thought that something like _that_ should be done when both people are ready..." He asked, keeping his tone quiet.

Conrad felt the oozing sensation in his chest again, but ignored it. "You did nothing wrong, Wolfram is at fault." Yuri nodded but his tears spilled over anyway.

"... But I drove him to this... So it's my fault, not his..." Yuri bit out.

"It was Wolfram's decision, not yours. Please don't hold yourself at fault for his actions. You deserve so much better than this..." Conrad pleaded, he saw a figure move slightly on the balcony and realized Gwendal and Gunter said they were going to watch him.

They were most likely listening to every word of this conversation. The double black sniffled a couple of times, and rubbed at his eyes, trying to get rid of the tears. "Thanks Conrad, can you not tell anyone about this?" Conrad stiffened, but nodded. He wouldn't tell, but he couldn't speak for Gwendal and Gunter though...

Yuri stood up, but tensed. "Conrad, look out!" He yelled.

Conrad immediately drew his sword, and held it in front of him, searching for what had scared Yuri. He felt a sense of dread come over him and looked down at his feet to see a black mass grabbing at his boots. He brought his sword down on the creature, but it was too late, it lurched out and cover him from head to toe and he dropped his fighting stance.

"... Conrad?" Yuri tried, reaching out tentatively.

Conrad's body turned around so fast, and in an instant Yuri felt a fire in his abdomen. He looked down and saw Conrad's sword had pierced him through. Conrad smiled evilly and he pulled the blade up in a violent motion that made the sword gouge out a cavern between Yuri's ribs. Yuri stood there for a moment, trying to register what had happened, taking one last look at Conrad's now ice cold eyes, before falling backwards into the fountain. Gwendal and Gunter ran out of the building, swords drawn, just as Yuri's body disappeared in a blue flash, taking Conrad's sword with him.

"Gwen... We were too late..." Gunter whispered.

Conrad doubled over clutching his abdomen and couched violently, throwing up a black sludge. He finally reverted back to his true self, and stepped away from the sludge.

"That's a Midori..." Gunter answered after the sludge seemed to stop moving. "They only attack a those with a burden in their heart, and take over its actions, killing whoever is closest to them. They are supposed to be extinct though." The sludge moved quickly and dove into the water, where it fizzed out, joining Yuri's blood.

"...Oh, Shinou... What have I done?" Conrad said.

The others looked at him with remorse in their eyes, knowing that even though Conrad had not been in control, he had watched as his body killed the Maou, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

_**Two months later...**_

Since Yuri's untimely death, nearly everyone has gone into seclusion, mourning the loss of perhaps one of the greatest rulers since Shinou. Conrad especially, he has only kept healthy in order to train the soldiers. He rarely sleeps any more, and even if he does his dreams are riddled with nothing but nightmares. Plagued forever by the sight of Yuri's lifeless eyes, and pale body as he fell back into the water. He'd live with these dreams for the rest of his life.

Conrad had just recently returned from a scouting trip to the border, apparently Little Shimaron had been acting strangely for the past few weeks, and no one could predict what their next move would be. For one of the first times this month, all the nobles of the castle, excluding Wolfram, had come together in one of the meeting rooms to discuss the best possible course of action.

"... Obviously we should do all in our power to avoid a possible outbreak of war." Gwendal said. "The last thing this country needs is that. Perhaps, a meeting could take place between our countries to discuss what has been happening?" He finished, going for the route that Yuri would have most obviously chose.

"Gwen, if we send representatives to their country, there's a chance they could see this as a threat. Perhaps another way should be chosen." Gunter said, and he was right.

"... Conrad what are your thoughts?" Gunter asked.

The entire room silenced, when he began to speak for one of the first time in two months. "... A meeting and discussion would be the route, but maybe we could set up a halfway point at the border. That way neither side is technically over their boundaries." Conrad stated.

. "Everyone who thinks this is the best alternative raise your hand." No one disagreed. "Conrad we'll be going with your plan, I call this meeting adjourned." Gwendal called out.

Everyone rose from their seats, but were stopped in their tracks when a man in what, Conrad thought, seemed to be his early thirties on Earth, barged through the door. He had black hair and was wearing an olive green shirt and black pants, but his eyes were obscured by round glasses. Conrad thought the man had reminded him of someone, then it hit.

"Geika?" He said in more of a whisper, when two guards came in behind the older man and tried to haul him out.

"Of all the infernal, yes I'm Murata. Now tell these buffoons to let me go, before I hurt them." He threatened.

The guards dropped him instantly when Gwendal glared at them, and left the room after a quick bow.

"What are you doing here? Yuri is the only one who now has the power to travel here from Earth..." Conrad asked.

"... I made Shinou keep just enough power in reserve for a couple of jumps, in case of emergency." Murata answered with a sly grin.

"Why are you so much older then?" Gunter asked next.

"... How long has it been here, since Yuri's disappearance?" Murata asked trying to make sense of it all.

"Around two months." Wolfram supplied and Murata blinked in confusion.

"Only two months...? On Earth it's been over fifteen years..."

"What?" All three nobles said simultaneously.

"... That doesn't make any sense..." He moaned frustrated, and continued. "But enough about that, Yuri is still alive." The entire room gasped at the news.

"... If Yuri is still alive, then why hasn't he come back to us?" Gunter said over all the tears.

"... That I'm not sure of, but I had Ulrike perform a search for him, and his life force is still beating. The problem is, when he came back he didn't phase back to the area he usually does. Ulrike can send us to his last known coordinates, but from there we're on our own." Murata stated.

Conrad immediately rose to the occasion, "Alright Weller, I'll leave it to you, but you need to have Yozak accompany you." Murata announced, he reached into his pocket and produced a credit card, handing it over.

"When do we leave?" Conrad asked in a hopeful tone, grabbing the card gratefully.

"... Now a good time for you?" Murata asked, and Conrad nodded.

About thirty minutes later, both Conrad and Yozak had strapped daggers to their side, and were standing in one of the pools. After Conrad had mentioned the fact that on Earth no one carried swords. That didn't mean they could carry weapons, just something a little more inconspicuous.

"Are you ready?" Ulrike asked in her small voice, and both men nodded. "I have no idea where this path will take you, only that it will place you in the vicinity where heika is currently. What you do from there is entirely up to you." She smiled, waving her hand over the water, and both men disappeared in a flash.

Once they were on Earth, Conrad looked around trying to figure out exactly where they had ended up. The scenery was nothing like what he had encountered in Japan, in fact this reminded him more of the time he had spent in Boston. The area was obviously a city park, and one that people visited often Conrad thought as he and Yozak stepped out of the lake. Conrad noticed the crowd that had gathered around the lake, looking at them suspiciously. It must have been quite a sight, now that he thought about it. Two men splashing around in a lake, dressed in garments that could possibly be from the medieval era here on Earth, carrying a dagger on their sides.

He was able to pull himself out of the lake, and figured the first thing they should do is get some actual Earth clothes.

"... Yozak, we should head into the city. First thing we need to do is get some different clothes." Conrad concluded, and Yozak agreed.

They walked down what seemed to be one of the busiest streets in the city, and had a hard time keeping track with each other. Conrad ended up picking a clothing store, just to get away from the crowds.

"Hello sirs, can I help you with anything?" A blond asked in English.

Conrad blinked a few times, before answering. "Actually yes, my friend and I need to purchase a few clothes, we kind of ruined the ones we're wearing..." He smiled and rubbed that back of his head.

"Of course, this way please." She said and Conrad motioned for Yozak to follow.

They ended up choosing just something basic, and easy to move around in. Conrad handed her the credit card and she swiped it quickly giving it back.

"Will that be all?" She said with a smile.

"Actually I was wondering if you happen to sell maps of the area? We're kind of new to the area, and well..." She reached below the counter and pulled out a couple of maps, handing them to him.

"How much do I owe you?" Conrad asked and she gave him another smile.

"Don't worry about it." He nodded and walked out the door, Yozak following.

"Taichou, I heard the kiddo speak his language before and that sounded nothing like it..." Conrad heard Yozak say over the sound of all the cars.

"... She spoke english, and these maps say that we are nowhere near Japan. We are in New York City..."


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sooo sorry about that, for those who tried to read the this the first time I uploaded this. The transfer form word to fanfic kind of messed it up. I fixed it though!

Chapter 2:

Sillvog: I'm happy you like like it so far, sorry about taking so long, I will have a few chapter's up by tonight.

VickyValross: this fic will most definitely be a Conyuu ending, where Wolfram is portrayed as an evil bastard. (Sorry Wolfyuu fans, insert bowing here) And thanks so much for pointing out those mistakes to me. I was so excited to get the first chapter up, I didn't go over it all to well. (Hands you a cookie)

A/N: I did change some things in the first chapter, and because I don't expect any of you to go back and reread it I'll list them here really quickly. As VickyValross mentioned, I did skip around from third person to first rather abruptly, and I apologize for that. It has now been changed to third person and will be that until the end of the story.

Also, in one of the scenes in chapter 1, the one with a meeting taking place between the nobles? I placed Wolfram at that scene in the beginning, but took him out seeing as how I didn't want him to know about Yuri being alive just yet. So he's not there anymore.

This also brings up some things I did borrow. One of the moves Yuri performs against a fight with one of his friends is like Avatar the last air bender. The slamming of the foot down to levitate boulder's. In my fic Yuri is in control of all four elements, he just hasn't told the other's yet, and I thought that was a pretty cool move. I don't own it at all.

Also there is a reference to eyes "turning completely black" I borrowed that from the movie The Covenant, but for a different reason. So no, the group isn't a coven if witches. Don't own that either.

I used a song in this fic too:  
1) Wasteland, by 10 years. (Love that band, don't own)

Disclaimer: don't own Kyou Kara Maou, wish I did.

Now let's continue on with the story my faithful minions! Bwa ha ha!

Chapter 2:

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'

Chapter 2:

"...New York? Taichou... Is that far from Japan?" Yozak asked.

"Yeah, it's really far, not even on the same continent. It's also the largest city in the country, I don't see how we are going to be able to find Yuri in this place." He whispered in a defeated tone.

He could be anywhere at this point, and Conrad honestly had no idea where to start... 'Well maybe we should hail a cab for now'... He handed Yozak a small device and he placed it in his ear.

"...Well, at least I can understand these people now..."

"Yozak... We should get a hotel for now..." Conrad decided and walked to the edge of the sidewalk.

Yozak followed and watched as his captain waved his arm, trying to catch the attention of one of the yellow cars. One veered off and rolled down the window to speak to him.

"Where ya' headed?" The man called out.

"We need to find a hotel, preferably one that's not to ritzy." Conrad stated.

"Hop in."

He motioned to Yozak and pulled open the door ushering him inside, and in a few minutes the car merged back into traffic. Conrad shifted his gaze to the world passing by outside the window, choosing not to pay attention to the ramblings of the driver. He had been going on about how the city's crime rate has been going down, since this new gang group beat the other's into submission.

"They sure are somethin', and don't do bad for such a small group. They've only got about four guys right now. I hear their pretty young too, like in their early twenties, one's even supposed to be in his late teens. They've even worked alongside the cops, now and again. The people here are really appreciative of everythin' they've been doin'." Yozak seemed really interested in what the man had to say about this new group.

"They must be an extremely strong group, to accomplish that." Yozak stated, and the driver agreed.

The car stopped at the intersection, and Conrad silently counted the number of people that passed across. This was even worse then the time he had spent in Boston, even during holidays... The car started to move again, once the light turned green, and a blur to the left of the car caught his attention. The driver saw it and slammed his brakes, just before he hit the figure...

"Ya' crazy bastard! Ya' have a death wish or somethin'?' The driver yelled out his window, just as a semi barreled past and crashed into the side of a building

The driver sat there staring a what had almost been the death of him and everyone in the car, before turning to look at the figure. The young man stood directly in front of the car, his hands planted firmly on the hood, and he was... Smirking? It was hard to tell what he was thinking because his eyes were covered with a set of black sporty sunglasses. He tsked', tapping one of his fingers on the hood in a reprimanding way, before walking away.

Conrad looked at the back of the young man as he walked away. He honestly had no clue as to what drew him to the young man, he was nothing like Yuri at all. The man had black hair that was a few centimeters longer than Conrad's and was around the same cut as well. It fell into his eyes in a haphazardly way, was streaked with thick dark blue highlights, and spiked outward. His attire reminded Conrad of someone that often challenged authority. That and he looked like the wrong person to meet in a dark alley. He was wearing all black, with a leather jacket, that had silver buckles, chains and clasps on it. The silver on his jacket, along with the variety of sliver, crimson, and black piercings he had in his ears, was the only color he had on him. A complete contrast to his pale pallor, He also carried a large case on his back, when he turned to walk away Conrad noticed that it was actually a guitar case. He was absolutely intimidating, and he was only about an inch taller than Yuri.

"We'll get off here..." Conrad gave the stunned driver the credit car and he swiped it giving it back.

"Yeah, don't blame ya'. See ya." He waved and Conrad pulled on Yozak's sleeve and hopped out of the car, trailing after the intriguing person. He finally saw him among the crowd and he stopped at the entrance at one of the buildings, taking off his sunglasses. Eyes outlined in a thick black liner came into view, they were a steely silver, that flashed when the sunlight reflected off of them. High pitched screams filled the air, when the people saw him. His back was turned towards Conrad, and he was being mobbed by a group of young women, waving his hands in front of him, obviously trying to fend them off. They kept thrusting papers in front of him and he took them signing them, then quickly giving them back.

"Thank you ladies, but he really must get to the stage in one piece." One of the bodyguards called over the crowd.

They 'awwed' and another girl spoke up. "Take off your shirt!" She called out, and it was obvious the girls agreed with the idea.

"... Tell you what, he'll unbutton his shirt, and you'll let him get to the stage. If not we can always go home right now..."

"No!" The crowd shouted.

He smiled and the young man pulled off his leather jacket unbuttoning his shirt as he stepped into the crowd, causing the screaming to pick up again. Conrad watched him as he got up on the stage, the fans were obviously tempted to reach out but held back to let him through. The music started off slow, but soon picked up. Conrad blanched at the loud music, he had never been much of a fan of this genre, but it was obvious Yozak thought otherwise.

'Change my attempt good intentions...

Crouched over  
You were not there  
Living in fear  
But signs were not really that scarce  
Obvious tears  
but I will not  
Hide you through this and  
I want you to help  
Please see  
The bleeding heart perched on my shirt'

The young man moved to the left of the stage and his shirt flew open, causing the people up front to squeal. Conrad watched him as he moved and when his shirt came open he saw the scar that traveled from his middle, working its way up.

'Die, withdraw  
Hide in cold sweat  
Quivering lips  
Ignore remorse  
Naming a kid, living wasteland  
This time you've tried  
All that you can turning you red'

His face instantly went pale, and old memories began to rise up. A sword skewering Yuri, watching as he fell back into the water, and seeing Yuri's eyes completely devoid of any life. How could this him though? This man looked no older than nineteen... Twenty at the most, but the evidence was there.

'Change my attempt good intentions  
Should I, could I  
Here we are with your obsession  
Should I, could I

Crowned hopeless  
The article read living wasteland  
This time you've tried  
All that you can turning you red  
but I will not  
Hide you through this  
I want you to help'

This person was most definitely Yuri, but he wasn't the same Yuri he was when he left. Conrad had made sure of that...

'Change my attempt good intentions  
Should I, could I

Here we are with your obsession  
Should I, could I

Heave the silver hollow sliver  
Piercing through another victim  
Turn and tremble be judgmental  
Ignorant to all the symbols  
Blind the face with beauty paste  
Eventually you'll one day know

Change my attempt good intentions  
Limbs tied, skin tight  
Self inflicted his perdition

Should I, could I  
Change my attempt good intentions  
Should I, could I  
Should I, could I'

When the song was over and he exited the stage, Conrad pushed his way through the crowd, calling out Yuri's name. The young man turned to look at the strange man with a confused expression, as Conrad made his way over.

"Buddy... I think you got him confused with someone else. His name's Airi." The guard said.

'How can I get him to listen to me?' Conrad thought to himself. Murata had said that more time had passed here than in Shin Makoku... 'That's it'. Conrad leaned in next to Airi's ear, and he heard the crowd gasp in unison.

"... You're not really nineteen... You're real age is actually thirty-one." Conrad whispered and Airi gaped at him when he pulled away, which was replaced with a look of fury.

He took off into the street dodging cars and ducked into an alleyway, and Yozak and Conrad gave chase. When they rounded the corner, they saw a fence that seemed impossibly high and Airi just as he landed on the other side.

"Wait, please!" Conrad called out and Airi stopped running. "Please... Just here us out. You're name is Yuri Shibuya, you have an older brother names Shori, and a step daughter named Greta." Conrad said trying to get the young man to remember.

Airi didn't turn around, instead he stood there, seemingly waiting for something. Three men came out from behind large objects in the allyway, all were clad in similar clothes to Airi and were staring at Conrad like he was crazy. Conrad noticed they were the same people from the band, earlier. From the way Airi held himself it was obvious that he was more mature than the other's.

"Airi, these guys bothering you?" The biggest one said, and Airi shook his head.

He scowled, at Conrad and Yozak, but did nothing more than that. "Boss, says it's time to go." The one with waist length blond hair said, crossing his arms and glaring at the to men beyond the fence.

"We should head back... We've still got to face that old banshee, and you know how she likes to bitch." Airi said, the statement dripping with sacarasm.

Silence followed and all three men looked at Airi with disbelief on their faces, before busting out laughing. "Dude, she'd hit you so hard your head would do a 180 if she caught you talking like that. Not to mention, she'd rip you a new one." The big one laughed.

Conrad had enough of this and scaled the fence with a little difficulty landing on the other side, ten feet away from Airi. The other's tensed and the blond placed himself between Conrad and Yuri.

"Don't move, if you know what's good for you." The blond said with a growl.

Conrad eyed the man questioningly, he was at least two feet shorter then himself, and seemingly wirey thin. Not to mention the boy was holding no weapons, at all. He took a step forward, and blinked when the boys eyes became black as night. Conrad felt some invisible force hit him in the chest and he flew back, slamming his back against the fence.

"Taichou!" Yozak called out, and he jumped over the fence as well, pulling out his dagger.

The blond boy pulled out a black object and had it pointed in the direction of Conrad. Conrad immediately saw that it was a gun and pulled on Yozak's shirt, before he attacked them.

"Don't Yozak, that weapon has a long range on it, and you'll die if it's a head shot." Conrad said.

Yozak let out a growl of frustration but didn't move, and the blond laughed.

"Man, you guys are a bunch of pansies." He said.

Airi walked over to the blond and placed his hand over the barrel of the gun, pulling it downward.

"You want to let them go?" The blond tsked. "Look I know you don't like killing and try to avoid it, but we should take care of these guys now. Before they come back to bite us in the ass." Airi shook his head. "...Fine, but if they get up I'll shoot."

Airi gave Conrad and Yozak one last look before turning around and walking out of the alleyway. The other's followed him, glancing back at the people near the fence. Conrad and Yozak could only watch as Airi, walked out of their grasp.

"Taichou... Was that person really the kid? He seemed so... Distant. Not to mention, he obviously doesn't remember squat..." Yozak said.

"... Yozak, he had a unique scar in the same place where I stabbed Yuri. He also has black hair, and... I just know it's him. Please don't ask me to explain... I just know." Conrad confessed. "We need to follow him."

Yozak nodded and helped Conrad to his feet, both left the alleyway, in the same direction Airi had went. "... Let's go to the park Yozak, that's where I think he would go..."

They reached the park in about ten minutes and looked around, Conrad sighed in defeat when they didn't see Airi.

"Taichou, over there." Yozak pointed to the fountain and he saw the familiar black spiky haircut, standing in front of the fountain. He was looking at the water, while an auburn haired woman talked to him.

"Here, they were pretty good today." The woman said as she handed Yuri his guitar case. He strapped it onto his back, as well as a green duffel bag.

The woman then handed over two small figures clad in a light hooded jacket and Yuri lifted them onto the edge of the fountain, where he checked them over.

"Taichou, he's right next to the fountain. We might not get another chance" Yozak said and Conrad nodded.

"You proposing we tackle him into the fountain?" Conrad asked and Yozak nodded. He was right, they could just deal with him once they get back to Shin Makoku. "Let's do it" He agreed.

Yuri was paying attention to the two figures and didn't see Yozak and Conrad coming. A split second before, his head whipped around and he glared at Conrad and Yozak, but wrapped his arms around the little hooded people, just as they tackled him. The woman let out a strangled cry and grabbed onto Yozak trying to pull him off. Three more voices rang out and the three boys from the alley, dove into the water, as well. The familiar whooshing sensation took over and soon we were looking into the faces of Gwendal and Gunter. The woman let go of Yozak, and grabbed the two hooded figures, pulling them close, while Yuri pulled out his own dagger and his three friends did the same.

He leapt at Conrad and he pulled out his own, blades clashed. From the sudden impact Conrad felt the grip on his blade loosening, until it flew out of his hand. Airi brought the dagger up and was about to slit Conrad's throat when the woman yelled out.

"Hold it Airi!" Airi stopped in his tracks, but didn't pull the blade down. "These people haven't attacked yet. Not to mention we are nowhere near New York anymore..." Airi had calmed his breathing, but was still glaring at Conrad.

"Karyn, they attacked Airi when his back was turned. Not to mention the alley incident." The blond shouted out.

She let out a moan of frustration. "Yeah, but Airi said that guy knew how old he really was... Don't you think that's the slightest bit weird, seeing as how he's never told anyone, but us?"

"... If any of you makes one wrong move, I'll kill you on the spot." The blond said, and they all lowered their daggers.

Murata step out of the shadows and clucked his tongue. "Oi! Shibuya, where have you been these last fifteen years?" He asked, Airi turned around and glared at Murata. "You don't have to look so mean, we're not here to hurt you." Murata said in a sad tone, when he looked into Yuri's eyes.

He obviously saw no recognition in them at all, and everyone could tell that it worried him. When Airi shook his head, but didn't say anything, Gwendal turned pale, and Gunter looked as if he was going to burst into tears.

"Look, we're absolutely soaked. Is there anywhere we can dry off and change clothes?" The blond asked, Gwendal nodded.

"You can change at the castle." Gwendal said.

He called a few carriages and Airi refused to be separated from the two little ones and Karyn, so they had their own carriage. They waited for us at the gate and Yuri carried everything, the guards offered to carry some of the baggage, but he shook his head.

They reached the inside of the castle without too much difficulty, and Airi handed over the children to Karyn. 'Would you take them?' his eyes seemed to ask, and she nodded. My mother had been relatively quiet the entire time, which was new, she had seen the change in Yuri and didn't want to push her luck.

The children looked at Airi. "We're going to be alright, right daddy?" One asked, and the entire room gasped. "Don't worry Shou, daddy won't let anything happen." His brother soothed.

Airi looked at his son and after some silence nodded. Shou wrapped his small arms around Karyn, as Cheri led them into one of the rooms, but stopped when the blond spoke up. "If anything happens to them, you'll wish you never met us." He threatened, causing my mother to cringe. He then turned to face me.

"Why the hell did you bring us here. Because this place is not New York." The blond asked.

"... You're right. This is no longer New York, we are now in Shin Makoku, and the reason why you are here is because Airi is the Maou, our ruler." He blinked a few times when Conrad said this.

"Damn... This is just like a video game... Let me guess from here. Something happened in the castle, and Airi was nearly killed, but sent back to Earth. So you all thought he was dead for awhile..." He concluded. Everyone stared at him in shock. "What? Something like that always happens in the games..." He pouted and crossed his arms.

"Yes, that's right." Conrad answered.

Airi closed his eyes, and started shaking.

"Heika, you need to change. You're going to catch a cold." Conrad said.

Airi nodded and walked down a corridor, turned up a stairwell headed to the second floor. He stopped in front of two double doors, and looked at Conrad questioningly.

"... This was your room while you were here..." Conrad said in surprise.

Airi nodded and put his sunglasses back on stepping through the door. He headed straight to his old closet. Conrad followed and heard someone shout and toss a pillow in Airi's direction. He looked at the bed, where the object had come from, and glared at its occupants. There was Wolfram, in bed with another of his soldiers, barely covered by the bed sheet. Airi either didn't see them or didn't care, because he was still rummaging through the closet, until he pulled out a crimson muscle shirt.

"Weller, what the hell are you doing here? And what the hell is that?" He asked pointing to Yuri.

Airi looked at Wolfram and gave him a sideways glance, raising his eyebrow at the term. The other soldier had the nerve to blush, when Airi's gaze drifted over to him.

"Get out, this room belongs to me, the Maou's former Fiance." Wolfram said.

Airi nodded and walked out the door. Conrad followed and watched as he chose another room, giving him another look.

"... That's my room..." Conrad said, realization dawning on him.

Airi was shivering uncontrollably at this point and Conrad honestly couldn't stand to see him like that anymore.

"Just change in my room, I'll wait out here." He nodded and walked into the door.

A few minutes later he came out holding his wet clothes and handed them to a passing maid. He adjusted the clasps on his coat arm and turned to face Conrad

"Well, how do I look?" He asked, and Conrad took a good look at him for the first time, since they got back.

He was now wearing the dark crimson muscle shirt he grabbed out of his room, and a long black over coat, that reached his shins. He was still wearing black pants, but these were different, more fitted to his figure than what he had before, and had silver designs here and there. He had also switched his shoes, and chose a pair of what seemed to be black combat boots, that also reached the middle of his shins. Conrad looked at them questioningly, wondering how he'd be able to take them off, with all the intricate buckles, and ties. All and all it was a good look, one that gave him a look of nobility and hostility at the same time. For some reason that look suited him amazingly now. His gaze went back to Airi's face and saw that he had wiped away the thick offending black eyeliner, now his eyes were visible. He looked less intimidating with it off... Wait scratch that. He was glaring at Conrad, tapping his foot, while his arms were crossed, but that changed to a sly smirk.

'You gonna answer or what?' He seemed to ask, and Conrad felt his face turn red.

'Dammit!' Conrad cursed mentally. He is a trained soldier, and should be able to keep his emotions under check. "You look very handsome Heika." Conrad said.

Airi snorted, at the title. "You want to go by Airi, don't you?" Conrad asked, knowingly. Airi nodded in agreement, and Conrad smiled. Some things never really change.

Airi reached into his inner jacket pocket and pulled out the black sunglasses, placing them on his face, and Conrad noticed that Airi's hands were still gloved in the wet steel plated, fingerless gloves he was wearing earlier. Conrad reached out subconsciously and grazed his own hand against Airi's partially gloved one. He looked at Conrad, raising his eyebrow at the contact.

"S-Sorry... It's just that you were wearing those earlier, when we ended up in the fountain." Conrad said and Airi smiled, this one seemed absolutely genuine, making Conrad's heart lurch.

To Conrad's amazement, Airi found it relatively easy to find the dining room. The guards seemed to stand straighter when they saw him coming down the corridor, and opened the doors for them.

Airi smiled appreciatively as he walked through.

Everyone was seated at the table and silent when they walked through the door. The minute Wolfram saw them he slammed his hands on the table.

"You!" He called out, pointing to Airi.

He just stood there, hands in his pocket, looking in Wolfram's general direction. Finally he raised his hand in a cheery wave, and smiled in a nonchalantly kind of way.

Wolfram just looked at the man like he was crazy, but judging from everyone in the room they weren't expecting such a laid back reaction.

"Who the hell are you?" Wolfram asked.

"Wolfram, enough!" Gwendal ordered.

"Like hell I will. No one has told me anything, and he had the nerve to barge into my room" He pouted.

"Watch your mouth gaki, there's children in the room." The long haired blond said with a scowl and pointed to the two with baseball caps on.

"...Gaki? And who do those brats belong to?" Wolfram muttered.

"It means brat. Now keep your mouth shut, your voice is aggravating me, and if you ever call my children brats again, I'll glue your ass to the top of the flagpole." Airi said as he walked over to the other end of the table and plopped down in one of the chairs next to the children and Karyn, crossing his arms across his chest. The other's in the group chuckled.

"He'll do it." The blond said with a straight face and Wolfram paled.

"So you can speak." Gwendal said.

".. There's a difference between wanting to speak and being forced." Airi said in a bored tone. "Besides it was more entertaining when you thought I couldn't."

Wolfram glared at Airi, with a scowl. "Well... We should introduce ourselves." Gunter said, trying to ease the tension. "I am Gunter Von Kleist, a noble and mainly a tutor here at the castle."

Gwendal gave an irritated look, but obliged. "I am Gwendal Von Voltaire, the Maou's helper and advisor. I am also a noble."

Conrad looked toward the group. "My name is Conrart Weller, but I usually go by Conrad, because it is easier to pronounce. I am a personal guard to the Maou."

Everyone looked towards Wolfram now, he scoffed in return, but answered.  
"I am Wolfram, a noble of course and was the fiance of the last Maou, before he died." He said with another scoff, like he was expecting it to happen sooner or later.

The group looked at each other, and Airi nodded, then they introduced themselves. The blond started off first. "... I go by Fiyori Kiro, and am the bass player for the band." He said, deciding that was enough.

The one that was silent the whole time in Shin Makoku went next. "Call me Hiro Matsuda, I play drums." He stated.

Next was the biggest person of the group, he was at least a few inches taller than Gwendal, and broader as well. Not to mention he was all muscle. He stood up to talk. "Yosh, I am Tsume Koriko. I play Guitar, and Hiro's my bro." He said with a cheery wave.

Everyone stared at the man in awe. He was, by looks, the strongest man in the room, and by contrast to his brother, seemed like the nicest of the group.

Wolfram quickly turned the tables though. "Wait... So none of you are of noble descent?" He asked, and all four looked at each other confused, but shook their heads. "Why're you wearing black then? That color is reserved for nobility." He said with a scoff.

"... Well, scuse' us brat. We were brought here without any warning." Fiyori said.

Wolfram looked at him angrily. "Brat? How dare you call me that, you commoner."

"Wolfram enough!" Gwendal yelled, but Wolfram only glared at him.

"Better listen or you're gonna get spanked, and seriously 'commoner'? That's the worst thing you could call me? You really are just a kid." Fiyori retorted, and Wolfram started to get red with fury. "Aww, you gonna throw a fit, chibi? Come on, prove me right." Fiyori taunted.

Airi had enough. He walked over to Fiyori and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. Fiyori, just smiled, obviously wanting to continue, but stopped his taunting. The room quieted, and everyone was looking at Airi expectantly.

He let out a long sigh, but continued. "My name is Airi Kyosuke, I'm the singer of the band, and the leader of the group." He finished, while Fiyori snorted.

"Quit acting like you're just some random guy boss. Blondie here needs to know his place anyway. He's next in line to take over the organization, and a damn good fighter too." He said while Airi looked in his direction.

"What is this organization?" Gunter asked, and Firyori paled a little.

"That is a question for another time." Airi retorted, as he sat down.

"... Will someone please tell me why it was so imperative I come down here?" Wolfram asked with a bored tone.

"... Wolfram, we have reason to believe that Airi is Yuri." Gwendal stated nonchalantly.

Wolfram was completely silent for once, and looked back over at Airi. "...There's no way... Yuri was never like that, he was a complete wimp. This person... Is the complete opposite, like he'd look for a reason to pick a fight."

"... Looks aren't everything Von Bielfeld. A prime example would be you. On the outside you might look like an sweet angel, but on the inside you're a bitch, aren't ya'?" Airi said with a smirk, and Wolfram didn't know what to say. No one has had the audacity to call him on that before.

"He is Yuri. It's been over fifteen years on Earth, Wolfram. Don't you think that Yuri might have gone through some change...?" Conrad reminded him, and he nodded.

"... Well... Since he's alive, that still makes me his fiance, and those kids are his right?" Wolfram said and the atmosphere in the room grew heavy.

All of them except mother knew about Wolfram's atrocities and were not happy with the way things were turning out. He was right, their engagement hadn't been called off, so Wolfram was still technically engaged to Yuri, well, Airi now. Conrad glanced over at Airi and he still hadn't moved since he sat down. Wolfram must have seen where his gaze was because he rose from his seat and walked over to the still man.

"Yuri?" He called out, but he got no response. He was about to reach out, but was stopped by Karyn's voice.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. He's extremely sensitive when he sleeps, and you're going to regret it..." She warned and he scowled at her.

"Are you the slut that slept with him? Well... He did better than I thought he would." He said, and the only thing she offered was an icy smile.

He reached over and grabbed Airi's hand, and Airi let out a scream that echoed throughout the whole castle. He stood up quickly and the chair he previously occupied flew to the opposite end of the room, while he grabbed his head with his hands. He thrashed from side to side violently and Karyn rushed over and tackled him to the ground, he never stopped screaming the entire time. She held him to the ground and the other's tackled him as well.

"Dammit Airi! Stop thrashing." She yelled but he didn't stop moving.

After a few moments he stopped moving and the other's slowly got off him, but didn't take their gaze off him. Just in case he started up again.

"W-What the hell was that?" Gwendal stuttered, and he never did this.

"That... Was what I warned blondie about." She said jerking her thumb in Wolfram's direction."He's at his most sensitive state when he's asleep, and reacts violently to any contact. That's mostly because he let's his guard down when he's unconscious." She explained.

He got up, rubbing his temples. "Airi? How do you feel?" She asked in a sweet tone.

"... Like I just got hit by a truck... I didn't go bonkers did I?" He asked sheepishly.

"Unfortunately yes." She replied back.

"... Sorry you guys had to see that." He whispered as he got to his feet, brushing his pants off.

"Well, now that that episode is over, did you hear what we went over Yuri?" Wolfram asked from the other side of the table.

Airi looked blank for a moment. "... Not a word." And Wolfram nearly fell over in his chair.

"... Before you left here we were engaged, and now that you're back, our engagement still stands." Wolfram stated.

Airi stayed silent and looked over at his children, who both stuck out their tongues, with disgust. "Sorry, but whatever they say goes." He said and pointed to them.

Wolfram glared over at the two, but they ignored him and continued to talk to each other.

"They are just children." He said walking over where Airi was and wrapping his hand around Airi's wrist.

Airi didn't pull away, but seemed to be waiting for something, and as if on cue, Wolfram was hit in the back of the head with a cup filled with juice. It drenched his blue coat red and he turned to see who dared hit him, when he saw the oldest of the siblings was standing in his chair, his little hand outstretched. Wolfram was seething and subconsciously called upon his fire Maryoku, it conjured out of nowhere and a stream of it was aimed directly at the child. The area they were sitting in was devoured in flames, and everyone screamed, but when the flames cleared, no one was sitting there.

They all looked around the room and saw Airi on the other side of the room, nursing a burned arm, his attention completely focused on the two sniffling bundles. They're hats were the only thing left in the ashes and everyone stared at the two.

Both children had shining emerald green eyes, threatening to spill over with tears, but only one child had midnight black hair. The other had sun kissed blond hair, and pale skin. The spitting image of Wolfram, when he was younger...

Yuri stood up and motioned for Karyn to come over. "Karyn can you take them outside?" He asked and she agreed.

The doors closed softly, and Airi sighed, but didn't turn around. "Airi? Why do they look like Wolfram?" Conrad asked knowing full well why.

He chuckled quietly and then it turned into a full scaled laugh, finally he turned around. "You're name wouldn't happen to be Wolfram Von Bielfeld, would it blondie?" Yuri asked.

"... Yes, why do you ask?" Wolfram answered, obviously not trying to piss of Airi anymore than he already was...

"... I remember you, and I remember what you did to me too." He said smiling evilly, Wolfram had started to shake. "I've started to remember parts of my past, and I just remembered that night."

Yuri looked towards Conrad. "You asked why Shou looks just like Wolfram? The answers simple, Wolfram raped me a few weeks before I 'died'" He said, making the air quotes, and placing his gaze back on Wolfram. "You know, those damn doctors called me a genetic anomaly. 'How can a male carry children?', they kept asking me. Each damn day, it was test after test after test, and even after everything I went through, they still wanted to take my children away from me. I never even saw them, never heard them cry, and they left me for dead on that damn operating table!" He growled out. "And you have the nerve to attack everything I fought so hard for?" He walked over to Wolfram and for every step he took forward Wolfram backed up the same amount. That is until he hit a wall. "I don't give a shit if you are their other father, they've lived this long without your presence and so have I." Airi wrapped his bloody hand around Wolfram's throat and lifted him until he was a good few feet off the ground. "If you ever come near those children, I'll personally see to it that your damn head is on a stake." He threatened, dropping Wolfram.

He put his sunglasses back on and walked past the stunned people, out of the room. The other's of the group were now resonating with hatred, and it was all directed at Wolfram. Conrad followed Airi and thanked Shinou that his mother had not been there to see that take place, Airi was fast, and Conrad spotted him sitting on the steps of the entrance of the castle, smoking a cigarette.

"... Airi, I'm so sorry." Conrad said, and Airi smiled in return.

"Don't be, it's not your fault. Beside if he never did that, I wouldn't have Riku and Shou now would I?" He chuckled, and Conrad smiled. "Hey, come sit on the other side of me the wind's blowin' in your direction, and I doubt you want to inhale cigarette smoke." Conrad did as he said as Airi took off his sunglasses, and watched him. He saw something that he hadn't noticed the first time.

"Airi? Could you look at me?" He nodded and looked in his direction, and Conrad saw that he wasn't looking at him at all, rather he was looking through him. "Airi, can you see me at all?" He asked and Airi paled a little bit.

"...Caught me huh? You're right, I can't see a damn thing. I was pronounced blind when I messed up during a mission a few years back.

"... Do you mind if I ask how?"

"I don't see why not. I had a mission to retrieve a few children from a schoolhouse, turns out a known criminal was holding them all hostage, and the police weren't able to him persuade to let them go. I was able to get the three out in time, went back to see if he had anyone else. At the time I didn't know, but he had strapped a few bombs inside, he was intent on bringing the whole building down with him. I went right past a window just as he pressed the trigger, the glass crashed into my eyes, and threw me against a wall, making me unconscious for a few days after. Everything was so dark when I woke up... Fiyori and the other's thought I was joking when I asked them to turn on the lights." He finished in a dark chuckle.

"...How can you remember what you forgot, if you can't see?" Conrad thought out loud.

"Silly, I just can't see your physical form..." He smiled, now it was Conrad's turn to be confused. "I can't see the color of you're hair, how tall you are, or what clothes you're wearing... Or not wearing. What I can see is the aura surrounding your body though, right now it's a soft, kind of clay red, meaning you're at ease." Conrad could feel a blush working its way up and Airi chuckled again. "And right now it just jumped to a bright red, meaning either you're angry or you're blushing right now." He chuckled. "I'm not making you angry, am I..." He said as more of a statement. He leaned in and Conrad felt his heart race, but Gwendal coughed in the doorway, and interrupted the moment.

"... Yeah grumpy?" Airi called out, and Gwendal... Smiled.

"I thought I told you not to call me that?" He said.

"Yeah, but I always call the people I respect that way, except Gunter. He's happiest when I just use his name. Heck, maybe I ought to call him Gunter-sensei and add the honorific. He'd get a kick outta that." Airi stated.

"You are the Maou, there's no reason to be so formal with us." Gwendal said, when Airi stood up.

"Ah, but a king is only as great as those who choose follow him. Besides without unity and friends a kingdom will crumble, even the strongest person needs someone to rely on once in a while." He stretched to the side and passed a somewhat shocked Gwendal. He let out a long tired sigh, glancing back at Gwendal. "... Seeing as how I'm not this Yuri person... In my mind." He added in quickly when he saw Conrad about to protest. "Would you mind keeping my real identity a secret from everyone who doesn't know right now? After all Yuri was a double black, and I'm not anymore." He added in and Gwendal thought about it, but eventually nodded, surprising Conrad. Airi smiled gratefully and walked indoors. "You happen to know where I can find a doctor?" Airi called out, over his shoulder, placing another set of sunglasses onto his face.

Gwendal nodded. "I'll take you to Gisela."

"Why did you do that? He can leave the castle now, with no protection." Conrad said with a groan, unconsciously showing his age.

"... No one can tell that is him, besides I get the feeling if we try to stop him, he'll only rebel and do it anyway. For right now this is the best." Gwendal stated.

Conrad chose to remain outside, while Gwendal took Airi and led him to Gisela's office. It took only a few moments, and Gisela was nearly blown backwards when she caught sight of Airi.

"... W-Why does he look just like...?" He left the question hanging.

"People keep telling telling me the same thing... So if Yuri's who you're referring too, just think of me as his twin" Airi answered, with a shrug. "But please, call me Airi." She nodded and looked down at his arm. "Yeah... I kind of had a run in with a firey brat. Should have kept a better eye on him..." Airi sighed.

She nodded and led him to the bed, where she passed her Maryoku infused hand over the burn. Airi tensed a bit, but the wound started to hurt less, he took his guard down. She smiled.

"You know how to fight don't you?" Gisela said trying to keep his mind off the pain.

"Hn." Was all he mumbled and she laughed quietly.

"You know I'm actually known for being a sort of drill sergeant around here."

He looked over at her eyeing her. "Hmmm, at first glance you don't seem like the type, but when I think about it, you definitely look like you could crack some skulls if you needed to." She laughed at his compliment.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Mmm-hmm." Airi mumbled, feeling the pain in his arm lessen.

"It's good you're back Airi-heika, we've missed you." Gisela stated with a smile, making Airi blink.

"Please, just Airi. It's kind of supposed to be a secret for now..." She nodded.

Gisela was able to peel most of the jacket material out of the wound, and he took the jacket completely off. While Gisela wrapped his arm up, she noticed the jacket was secreting as a black aura. She watched in amazement as the jacket sleeve knitted itself back together. Airi gave the jacket a once over and pulled it back on, and walked out the door thanking Gisela for her services.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Kyo Kara Maou.

Chapter 3:

A few days after the arm burning incident, Airi and the rest of his group had slipped away from the sights of the nobles, and yes, also the spies, that were sent to follow them as well. They were watching a few fights over at one of the training grounds, they were watching every movement, cataloging it for further reference. One of the higher up soldiers had noticed them and made his way over to the group.

"You guys have a problem or something?" He asked in a bored tone, when he reached them..

Neither person of the group was wearing black today, or hats. The soldier glanced at Airi's streaked black hair, but dismissed him when he saw the cold gray of his eyes. He must have thought they were people from the village.

"Nah, where're just observing. Is this the only training field?" Fiyori asked.

"... It's the only one that's not under construction. Why? You're not planning on challenging us are you?" He asked with an incredulous tone.

"Not really. We only wanted a little space to spar with each other a little." Fiyori answered, and it was obvious the soldier was getting pissed.

"... You think you're better than Shin Makoku's soldier's?"

"... I didn't say that." The blond answered back.

"You didn't have to, you implied it." The soldier answered gruffly.

"You two gonna stop bickering like a married couple?" Airi asked out of the blue, pulling on a set of silver pair of sunglasses.

The soldier blushed and Fiyori glared at Airi. "You're going to pay for saying that..." he stated.

Airi laughed. "Promises promises. You know something, you'd definitely be Uke."

Seeing blond's killing aura the soldier nearly ran off, but Hiro was behind him, stopping his escape.

"Well? Can we spar? We're actually quite bored and need something fun to do." Hiro asked in his monotone voice.

The soldier seemed to weigh his options, and decided that his soldiers needed a break anyways. "Well... If you wouldn't mind letting my soldiers watch, then I don't see why not." He said, finally at his breaking point. "Let me just tell them." He walked off and came back a few moments later. Every eye was on them and it was clear they were placing bets. "Go right ahead." The soldier called out.

"Tsume, you call the sets." Airi said.

"Kay', I want to fight Hiro-niichan." He answered.

"You wanna go first?" Airi asked.

"Nah, we gotta put on a show remember? I say we fight our assigned partners, then switch after every ten minutes." He said smirking.

"... That's not a bad idea..." Fiyori muttered.

"Alright, it's decided then." Airi stated.

"Hey! You guys gonna do something or what?" One of the soldier's called out.

Said soldier received a glare that could very well, have been what backed the meaning of the phrase: 'If looks could kill' ( A/N: That's it right?), from Fiyori. Needless to say he shut up pretty quickly. All four men made their way over to the center of the field, and the soldiers shrinked back when they saw the sheer size of Tsume.

Airi stretched from left to right and reached into his jacket. He pulled out a long thin sword. He could hear the soldiers laugh, when he pulled it from its sheath. 'Idiot's, guess they've never seen a katana before.' He thought dully.

Airi and the other's held their weapons out in front of them, waiting for the starting signal. One of the soldiers released the white handkerchief and it floated until it hit the ground, signaling the start of the match. Both boys lunged at each other, so quickly their bodies disappeared in a blur and reappeared when they slammed into each other. The soldiers stared in awe at the sparks that were coming off the blades, and the number of sword clashings through the air. Fiyori jumped back, and was panting slightly, while Airi kept his footing. He chuckled lightly and it was obvious that Fiyori was starting to get frustrated.

"... Dammit! Screw this!" Fiyori yelled and his eyes became black as night.

"It's about time." Airi muttered.

Fiyori blinked at Airi in confusion, but growled. A force tore through the ground, demolishing every boulder into fragments, and it headed straight towards Airi. It was the same as the one that hit Conrad against the fence back on Earth, but on a much higher level. Airi had closed his eyes and everyone was watching in anticipation as the force drew closer to him. When it was close enough, Airi wrapped his right arm around his body and backhanded it the other direction, where it lost the power it had and fizzed out. Fiyori looked at Airi with an incredulous look on his face, when Airi opened his eyes. They weren't black at all, but the same steel gray that they had been before, and Fiyori looked at Airi in amazement, but recovered quickly phasing. Airi quickly looked around trying to locate where the blond could have gone to, and when he whipped his head to the right, he was met with an iron clad boot, hitting him square on the side of the face. Airi's body was thrown a good twenty feet before crashing into a boulder, back first. The impact broke the boulder in two with a deafening snapping, and it sounded like to poor man had snapped his spine. Most of the soldiers let out a gasp, when Airi didn't move.

Fiyori smiled evilly, and walked over, when he reached Airi's body he prodded him in the ribs with his foot, before smirking. He whirled around and faced the other two in the group.

"Dude, I took him down!" He yelled with triumph.

He turned his body around and let out a light scream, before falling forward. Airi had grabbed Fiyori's ankle and yanked his leg up, spinning around in a blur, before finally letting go. Fiyori's body rammed into a pole, with such force that it snapped in half. He tumbled from the wreckage, looking dumbfounded before looking back at Airi.

"...My turn." Airi said with a smile.

He raised his foot a good distance off the ground and slammed it down, making the Earth rumble. Huge boulders were ripped from the ground and levitated before being thrown at Fiyori. He was able to dodge a few of them, but didn't see the last one, which slammed into his back. The impact sent him head first into the ground in front of him, and he stopped moving. Airi didn't drop the stones, instead they circled above Fiyori's body and slammed down, pummeling the body into the ground. Hiro and Tsume, had long stopped fighting, and watched the spectacle taking place.

Airi released his hold over the boulders, and looked over at the soldiers, they actually looked afraid. He brought his gaze back to the boulders and crossed his arms.

"... How long are you going to make them think I killed you, hmmm?" Airi called out.

Silence ensued, but after a few moments one of the boulders started to move. It didn't shift though, and everyone could hear muffled screams of outrage from underneath the rock. Airi blinked and remembered that Fiyori wasn't know for his strength.

The rock started to levitate, and Fiyori came into view, his eyes black. He was absolutely pissed, and glaring at Airi. "Bastard! I can't believe you left that rock on me. I could have been suffocating for all you know."

"... You weren't. I would have known if you were." Airi said. "Well... Since you're so testy right now, wanna call it a day?" He looked towards Hiro.

"Yeah this is starting to get boring anyway. It's not like we can go all out with this many people around anyway." Hiro said as he looked towards the group of soldiers. "Besides I think you and Fiyori are drawing a fan crowd." He finished in English.

Airi and Fiyori blinked in confusion, before looking at the group of soldiers, and sure enough some of them were blushing.

"Yeah Hiro-niichan's right. We got the cute blond lolita Fiyori, as well as the sexy masked stranger. At least that's what I picked off their minds."

"... Thanks for picking the less graphic versions..." Airi mumbled when he knew what the soldiers were thinking now. 'Shit, these guys have too much time on their hands... And what's with the peanut butter?' He shivered when he saw the next scene and waved to the group. "We're calling it a day, thanks for letting us use the field." He called out.

The three boys disappeared in a flash and Airi pulled out a cigarette, placing it between his lips.

"Hey!" One of the more bolder soldiers called out, making Airi look up. 'Damn, just had to stop for the cigarette didn't I?' "That was a pretty amazing fight you two had... You're really..." A faint blush tainted his cheeks, Airi ran his hands through his hair trying to smooth the disarrayed spikes out.

Airi ran through his memories, something he's always done when he met someone new, and saw explicit scenes with a blond brat. 'Well well, what do we have here?'

"You know, I'm a pretty far cry from a short green eyed blond." Airi chuckled darkly, when he saw the man's face pale. "Yeah, that's what I thought. See ya." He gave a cheery wave and blurred out, leaving a baffled soldier.

He had phased into the castle and walked into Gwendal's office, hearing his name on the man's mind.

Gwendal was surprised when he entered his office to see that Airi was already there, holding a small stuffed animal that he had knit a few days ago. He looked up seeing Gwendal and smiled, patting the small creature on the head, with his finger.

"I hope you don't mind, but I heard that you needed to see me?" Gwendal nodded slowly 'When had I said that?' he thought as he sat down, and Gunter and Corad came in.

He kept his eyes on the toy, as Airi balanced the creature on the back of his hand observing it. "Cute tiger." He mumbled, and Gwendal blinked. Airi was looking at him. "... Did I get it wrong?" He asked.

"... No, and that's what intrigued me, everyone always guesses wrong..." Conrad and Gunter were looking at Airi now.

"I don't see why, it is kind of obvious." He said looking at the other animals adorning the shelves. "Left to right." He said pointing to a particular shelf. "Sheep, fish, puppy, parrot, rabbit, otter, lizard, and mouse." Airi said, each name rolling off his tongue easily, he didn't falter once. "I take it that's a shelf dedicated to Earth animals?" He asked a flabbergasted Gwendal.

No one had ever been that accurate in naming Gwendal's creations, it was a shock for everyone, but Airi, when Gwendal agreed that he got every single one.

"Well aside from that shelf I can't really recognize the other's, but that might be because they're from this world." He looked back at Gwendal. "I really look forward to what you create next." He said with such honesty Gunter experienced a slight nosebleed.

"... Well... As ecstatic as I am to hear that you know what my creations are..." Gwendal said mockingly, but Conrad, Gunter, and yes, even Airi, knew that he was actually happy. "We actually need to discuss this 'organization' that your friend brought up." Airi paled.

"... I was actually kind of hoping you guys forgot about that..." Airi said while laughing. "The organization is called the brotherhood. Baa-chan, the person who is running it now, is the third generation to receive it. The brotherhood is actually a secret organization, that hides itself behind a small town, and acts as it's council. We... are actually a group of mercenaries, that believe in killing one in order to save many... The band that I mentioned being a part of before is actually a cover. Plus it gives me money for new weapons." He added.

"... So you kill people for a living..." Gwendal deduced and Airi nodded sadly.

"... That's about right..." Airi said, everyone stayed silent. Airi chuckled darkly. "See why I didn't want to tell you? Anyway, I understand if you want nothing more to do with me, I'll be taking my leave now." Airi said rising to his feet.

Conrad stepped in his way, before he could leave. "Why are you so ready to believe that we would just shun you like this?" Conrad asked, and Airi blinked.

"... It wouldn't be the first time... Like I said I am a part of the brotherhood, but even its own people and the governors all think I'm nothing more than a monster... Even after everything I've done for them." He shrugged like it was a normal occurrence. "I work alongside with fate. If I can't kill the person whose name shows up, then he or she kills a multitude of others. Consider it taking care of the problem of serial killers before they start."

"... Why do you place so much faith in something that tells you to murder someone else?" Gwendal asked with a scowl.

"... It's a matter of first hand experience. Before I joined the brotherhood, I was hurt. Pretty badly too, for some reason I just showed up in a lake, with a sword stabbed through me. By the time I came to, I had washed up on shore, and it was already daybreak." Conrad looked at the floor with a guilty stare. "That was when I saw Kaa-san and Tou-san. They were apart of the town and were know for there renowned healing abilities. Thankfully they took me in, and helped me recover.They were the only people that accepted me. Well anyways, I was working late one night, and came back to an empty house, which was really odd. I walked inside and was tackled and knocked out by Edu, who was a renowned murderer in the city. When I woke up, I was tied to a chair, and Edu was standing over tou-san and Kaa-san. He noticed I was awake, and started laughing." Airi growled out. "'Bout' time you woke up, now the fun can begin', he said to me. He shot both of them in the head, then turned on me. Imagine my surprise when he thought it would be more fun to torture me, then kill me." Gwendal paled considerably as he listened to the story. "That's how I got this." Airi pulled back the collar on his jacket and revealed a long thin scar, that stretched from his ear to his chest. "I have other's on my back and on my wrists. Edu heated up a wire hanger and branded me, and left me there over night. Little did he know, I was able to pull free from my bindings and I waited for him to come back. He didn't even know what hit him... It was actually my first kill. About two weeks after I joined the brotherhood, and that was when I found out that one of their recruitments couldn't handle killing his assignment, Edu Moore, weeks before killing my parents. The very same man that killed my family." He finished.

"... Still... Killing someone like that. I never would have though that you were capable of something like that." Gwendal said.

"... There's a difference between being capable and wanting to. I hate killing needlessly, and only hurt those who try to attack me or my friends. Even then I try to give the other a chance to them... Besides, it's not like I go around killing everyone I see." Airi whispered.

Everyone took in the information in silence, when Gwendal spoke up. "What is that around your neck?"

A silver chain with a beautiful set of golden rings came into view, and Airi looked down to see what he had pointed at. "... Those are my wedding rings..." He said nonchalantly, but the entire room went silent. "... What?" Airi said confused.

"You are married?" Conrad asked, disbelief coloring his voice and sadness showing up on his face.

Airi looked at him confused at the sudden change in emotion, but answered. "... Only in name... Kyra was a dear friend of mine, nothing more. In order to be seen as an applicant for leader of the brotherhood and be protected, I needed to be a part of the the family. Kyra agreed to marry me." Airi shrugged. "It was nothing more than political, and it's 'was' married."

"What happened?" Gunter asked sadly.

"... The council saw it fit to destroy me, even if I was protected by marriage or not. They had me chained up and was getting ready to publicly hang me, when she attacked the head of the council. They killed her right in front of me... I only keep these as a reminder..."

"... I'm sorry Airi." Gwendal murmured.

"Don't be. You didn't kill her, besides, let's just say that _that _council is no longer a problem." He shrugged again, silence filled the room.

After a few minutes, it was broken by someone knocking on the door. Wolfram's voice filled the air. "Brother are you in here?" He asked opening the door, and froze when he saw Airi.

"Relax, squirt. If I was going to hurt you I would have done so when I had you pinned to the wall..." He said in a monotone drawl. "One last thing Gwendal..." He reached into his jacket and pulled out a folded up piece of paper handing it over to Gwendal. "I found this among my journal's, thought you would need it to make it official."

Gwendal look it over and chuckled. "What is that brother?" Wolfram asked from the doorway.

"... It's the paperwork, calling of the engagement between you and Yuri. He asked for the annulment before he left, and I thought I had misplaced it." Gwendal said.

"... You can't do that, I won't let you." Wolfram hissed, glaring at Airi, but he just ignored him.

"This makes it official right?" He asked, looking at Gwendal.

"Yes, it does."

"Well, see you guys later." Airi said and got to his feet, he walked right past a seething Wolfram.

Conrad saw the way that Wolfram was glaring at him, and decided it would be better if he left the room. He traveled down towards the dining room and passed one of the maids hallway's when he heard a sound, that caught his attention. He walked back to the hallway and looked down, seeing a figure in the shadows. There was Airi leaning against the wall with a pained expression on his face, clutching at the clothes over his heart. His breathing was erratic, and fast, like he couldn't get a decent breath of air, and he had a glazed over look in his eyes. Conrad rushed over and caught the young man just as he slid to the ground, and checked him over. Airi had no external wounds and he was fine earlier, so why did he have such a sudden attack? Conrad tried to lay the man down, in order to clear his airway, but he couldn't move the man. Airi had wrapped his fists in Conrad's shirt and was clutching at him, it stopped Conrad from going to get help, and no one would be coming to this part of the castle until after lunch. Conrad cursed, and tried to unlatch the young man from him, but wasn't able to. After a few moments, Airi seemed to calm down considerably, until he looked up at the person that he was attached to...

"... C-Conrad? What are you doing here?" Airi asked, with a confused expression.

"I saw you collapse Airi, you had me worried." Conrad answered back and helped Airi to his feet.

"... Call me Yuri."

* * *

Yes, it's a cliff hanger. What will Conrad do now? Stay tuned and fiiiiiiiiiind out...

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Used another song: Everything I do, by Bryan Adams. (Loved the lyrics.)

* * *

Review: "... Call me Yuri."

Conrad stared in disbelief at Airi, 'did he say what I thought he said?' Sure enough, Yuri's roundish eyes were staring back, well not so round anymore, but it was still him all the same. Conrad couldn't believe it, Yuri was back, and not Airi. Yuri looked over at him with a look of understanding and Conrad realized that Yuri now remembered everything.

'He remembers what I did to him... He must hate me now.' Conrad thought rising to his feet and stalking away, leaving a baffled Yuri behind. Conrad knew that he deserved to be punished for what he did to Yuri, even though Gwendal didn't. He didn't deserve to be near Yuri anymore. 'I'll take my leave in the morning...' He decided, and he would announce it tonight, during dinner.

Yuri stayed in the hallway, trying to figure out what he had done wrong. He realized that Conrad had not been himself when he had stabbed him, but Conrad obviously still held himself at fault. Yuri felt like he wanted to cry, but that was something he hadn't done in over fourteen years, and he wasn't about to start it back up now. He would just have to talk to Conrad about it later, but right now they were expecting him for dinner, and he had to announce that he remembered everything.

As Yuri made his way back to the dining room he started to think about his old relationship with Wolfram. While it was true that he had, at one point, had feelings for the blond, Yuri had come to realize that they were feelings of friendship. It was nothing romantic-wise, and he felt bad about leading the blond on before. 'But that still gave him no right to do what he did to me...' Yuri thought to himself. He blushed when he thought back to the encounter with Conrad on the steps of the castle... 'If Gwendal hadn't interrupted, I wonder what that would have led to...?'

Yuri walked through the dining room doors, and was greeted by smiles from all, except Conrad and Wolfram. Conrad kept his eyes on the table, not giving Yuri a glance. Wolfram on the other hand was glaring, Yuri ignored him completely, and walked over to where his kids were seated.

"Have you two been good?" Yuri asked lovingly.

Both boys looked up and nodded rapidly. "Yeah, Karyn's really fun, but can you play hide and seek with us tomorrow?" Shou asked, with big eyes.

"Gah! Not the puppy face!" Yuri said in mock horror, and Shou giggled. "Yeah, I'll make time. How about after lunch tomorrow?" Both boys nodded and started talking to each other about good hiding place around the castle.

Yuri smiled and sat down next to his kids at the head of the table, when the maids came out carrying a large tray of food. The kids looked at it with interest, but their eyes immediately flew to the large chocolate cake that was brought out next.

"Guys, not until after dinner and not too much. The last thing I need is for you two to be bouncing off the walls, tonight. I just don't have the energy to chase you down." Yuri said while laughing, this of course wasn't true, but he said it anyway.

"Hai, daddy." Both said simultaneously.

About midway through dinner, Yuri was trying to figure out when would be a good time to bring up the fact that he had his memories back, when Conrad spoke up first.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Conrad asked and everyone stopped speaking. "I have decided to renounce my title as the Maou's personal guard, and leave the castle first thing in the morning."

No one spoke, and no one moved. The entire room was silenced as Conrad sat back down.

"... Conrad dear, why do you have to leave us? I don't see why you have to leave the castle..." Cheri started to whimper.

"It's for the best mother." Was the only thing he answered.

Yuri was silent the entire time, his hair falling into his eyes, and Wolfram glanced at him, wondering what was wrong with him. Until Yuri quickly rose to his feet slamming his hands onto the table, the action brought everyone's attention to the double black. His eyes were still covered and he was exuding an extremely dangerous aura.

"... Airi, calm down." Fiyori tried, but Yuri only glared angrily at the blond.

"NO!" Yuri yelled out in a voice that was not his own, and it obviously worried the entire group because they rose to their feet, and pulled out their weapons.

By the time they did so though, Yuri was already gone from his seat. He was standing next to Conrad, and before he could even react Yuri ripped the chair he was sitting on, out from underneath him. Then moved in a blur, wrapping his burned arm around Conrad's waist, Yuri yanked him up so that the man was perpendicular with Yuri's hips, and off the ground. He carried Conrad out of the room like he was a piece of luggage, not caring about what the other's thought of him at this point. He was just so consumed with rage, that he acted with out thinking, and only acted on his feelings. He walked, somewhat, calmly into a room and threw Conrad's struggling form onto the bed. He then turned around and locked the door.

Conrad had tried to get loose from Yuri's grip, but for all the progress he was making, he might as well have been pushing against an iron beam. He looked around the room, recognizing his surroundings. They were back in his room, and Conrad could see why Yuri would not want to go back to his own room. He looked over at Yuri, who had still not turned around, and tried to get him to understand.

"... Yuri?"... No response. "Yuri if you're going to kill me, please don't keep me in suspense. Wait, no, never mind I deserve it." Conrad decided.

Yuri was busy calming himself down before he continued, one wrong move and he could snap Conrad's neck... 'Shit! I should have grabbed my weights'... He thought back to what Conrad had said earlier... 'Is that what he thinks I brought him here for? Jeez, who am I kidding? He knows I'm a murderer... I have the blood of so many people on my hands that I wouldn't be surprised if he wanted nothing to do with me... Well, whatever. It's not like I can screw up our relationship any more than it already is, and if he does reject me... Screw it, I'll just deal with that later.'

He turned around and faced Conrad. "... Kneel." Yuri ordered, and Conrad dropped to his knees without hesitation. Yuri noticed his voice still hadn't changed back yet and that he must still sound pretty menacing... "Is that honestly what you think of me?" He asked in a sad tone. "That I'd off you just like that?"

Now it was Conrad's turn to be baffled. "... I didn't mean it like that, only that this was something that I deserved... I don't deserve to be near you."

Yuri damn near lost it again. "Don't talk like that! I've worked way to hard finding my way back to you. Just to lose it all again because you think you did something wrong!" Yuri yelled out, but clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Heika? Are you alright?" Conrad asked worry evident in his voice.

"Yuri... Dammit, call me Yuri." He said, and decided to just go for it.

He walked over to Conrad, and yanked on his dagger. Yuri smiled lightly when he got the desired effect, and Conrad closed his eyes, waiting. He took his hand off the hilt of his dagger and kneeled down to Conrad's height. Inwardly, he took a deep breath and leaned in pressing his lips to Conrad's in a small chaste kiss.

Conrad opened his eyes in surprise at the contact, but didn't pull away, much to Yuri's surprise. The young man reluctantly pulled away. "... Conrad, when are you going to realize how I feel about you? I love you." Yuri said in a whisper, with a blush working it's way up.

Conrad couldn't believe what he was hearing... Yuri... Loved him? Even after everything that Conrad did to him, he still loved him?

"... H-How can you...?" Conrad stuttered, and Yuri smiled lightly.

"You know? It's really cute when you stutter like that." Yuri said.

"Yuri I don't deserve you..."

Yuri let out a frustrated sigh, running his hand through his hair."You're right... You deserve a whole lot more." Conrad stared at him. "You've been such a good friend to me, I was just too dense to realize that I had more feelings for you than just friendship. Conrad when I told you about my... Profession, what did you think of me?" Yuri asked, deciding to take a different route.

"... I didn't think anything, only that you never would have been put in that situation if it wasn't for me." Conrad said and Yuri sighed, obviously not getting the answer he wanted.

"Not what I meant. I told you that I've killed so many people without a second thought, and I'm asking what you thought of me when you learned that."

"... I thought that you had to do what you had to do, that no matter what, that still didn't change the person you were. You said it yourself that you didn't kill needlessly. It's wrong to blame you for something you had no control... over..." He went quiet realizing what he had just said.

"Exactly... What I had no control over. You had no control over yourself when you stabbed me, so stop blaming yourself. Because I definitely don't." Yuri stated with such sincerity.

Conrad stayed silent and Yuri had an idea. "Conrad? I want you to listen to something." Conrad looked over at Yuri as he walked over to the bed, waving his hand over it. A small black hole appeared and Yuri yanked his hand upward, pulling out a black case. 'His guitar? And how did he do that with my bed?' Conrad thought. The black guitar was pulled from its case and propped up onto Yuri's knee and Yuri looked over at Conrad sheepishly. "Now, you've heard the kind of music that I've written, this is nothing like that... I kind of wrote this song when I was still 'Airi', and I didn't even realize why until I regained my memories. For some reason, I just needed to write it..." Yuri finished in a whisper, and started strumming the guitar.

'Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

Look into your heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all - I would sacrifice

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you

There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way

Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you

Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you'

He finished the song in a quiet whisper, and looked over at Conrad with a blush tainting his cheeks. "... Yeah, I know kind of cheesy... The point is, I wrote if for..." Yuri never got to finish, because the instant he looked up Conrad had pressed his lips against Yuri's in a smoldering kiss.

Yuri moaned into the kiss, a hot needy feeling instantly washing over his body, when he felt Conrad's hand's start to roam. Conrad's tongue raked over Yuri's bottom lip, asking for entrance, and Yuri parted his lips.

Conrad could definitely feel the difference between Airi and Yuri. While Airi was extremely forward and blunt about things, Yuri was more tentative and put more feelings behind his words... And actions... Their tongues battled for dominance, and Yuri smirked against Conrad's lips, backing down. Conrad plunged his tongue into Yuri's mouth exploring every part, burning it into his memory, making sure that he would never forget. Needing air, both reluctantly pulled away, and just stared at each other.

Yuri smiled that trade mark goofy smile, and it quickly changed to a smirk. Conrad blinked at the sudden change and felt himself tackled around the waist, into the bed behind them. He opened his eyes and saw Yuri above him, still smirking, and dipping his head down low, to Conrad's now naked chest. 'How did he manage to do that? I didn't even feel my jacket and shirt slide off.' Conrad thought, and he lost his train of thought when he felt Yuri nibble on his ear slightly, already working his way down. Yuri left a trail of fire with his nips and kisses, before swirling his tongue lazily around Conrad's left nipple.

Conrad couldn't believe this was happening, that the one person he cared so deeply for in this world was with him now... In his room. He quickly regained his senses, taking charge and flipped the young man over, so that he was now on top. He heard Yuri let out a mewling noise at the sudden change, that Conrad thought was absolutely adorable, and he proceeded to make him do it again. Conrad brushed his hand on Yuri's inner thigh, and the young man let out a needy whimper. He watched as Yuri's eyes glazed over in lust, and Yuri arched his back to meet Conrad.

Yuri had wanted to do this for so long... But part of his mind was still holding back, something that scared him. While he knew that Conrad was nothing like Wolfram, it didn't stop the fear bubbling its way to the surface. He desperately wanted to continue... but he also knew that something like that could have some grave consequences if he gave in to all his senses, like he sometimes did, and right now he felt like he was on the verge of snapping.

Conrad dipped his head down low, kissing the young man with as much passion as he could muster, and was rewarded when he felt Yuri's body shudder underneath him. Yuri let out a needy moan and reached his hands above his head to grip the bars of the headboard, tightly, while he tried to keep himself under control. Conrad pulled his hand up to the collar of Yuri's jacket and flicked the first button free, the second and third came undone easily enough as well. His jacket was pulled off within seconds, leaving only the crimson muscle shirt. Conrad could feel Yuri tense as he skimmed his hand under the thin shirt, lifting it up slightly.

"... Yuri? Are you alright?" He asked, wondering if he did something wrong.

"... It's not... That... I'm just worried, my body isn't exactly..." Yuri trailed off, burning red.

"Yuri... You are absolutely beautiful. Please don't try to hide it..." Conrad said in a low whisper, making the young men turn redder.

"Conrad... I have scars that I'm not proud of... I just don't want you to be angry..."

"I could never be angry with you, never." Conrad promised.

"It's not me you'd be angry at..." Yuri mumbled.

Conrad lifted off the shirt and looked over Yuri's body. He saw nothing out of the ordinary, except for the thin scar just under his navel, but that would have just been from the twins. His gaze drifted lower and he caught sight of gouges in Yuri's hips, if Yuri had not been wearing low rider pants, he never would have seen them. They were deep crevasses, marring his beautiful skin, and Conrad could feel a well of rage developing.

"Yuri, can I look at your back?" the young man turned a deathly shade of white, and kept his gaze down, but flipped over.

Conrad's eyes instantly flew to the jagged claw marks, that started at the back of his shoulder's and worked their way down to the middle of his back, tapering out. They were obviously a continuation of the scratches on his hips, but these were far deeper, and more jagged. Conrad inspected them more closely realizing that these 'claw' marks were actually caused by fingernails, and only one name came to Conrad's mind.

"Yuri, did Wolfram do this to you?" Conrad asked, trying to keep his voice level.

His mind wandered back to when he caught Wolfram cheating on Yuri. "'You're too late Weller, I already took him weeks ago.'" His younger brother's voice rang out in his head.

"... Yeah... It hurt so much... I actually thought I was going to die, especially when Shori came and told me about my parents..."

Conrad gaped, it seemed like it was only yesterday when Shori had came to Shin Makoku, and given the news. He had noticed the odd behavior Yuri was exhibiting when he came to breakfast that morning, but he never would have thought that it was due to a reason like this.

"Conrad?" Yuri's voice broke the soldier from his reverie. "I don't mean to be weird but we need to stop. It's not that I don't want to, it's just..." Conrad forced a smile for Yuri's sake, and placed a kiss in his black locks.

"Of course Yu-ri." Yuri smiled.

"Hey, you're using my name now." He chirped happily, then chuckled. "We should probably get back. Everyone's probably wondering what we're doing now... What, with that dramatic exit we made..." Conrad paled at the possibility of what his mother could be thinking at this moment. "So? Is this all settled? You're not still trying to get away from me are you? Because you're going to be in for a big surprise, I can actually be pretty selfish when I want to be." He finished with a smile.

"Of course not Yuri, I won't leave." Conrad said honestly.

They quickly threw their clothes back on and headed back into the dining room, their hands intertwined. When they reached to room, it was obvious that Fiyori and Wolfram were at it again, judging from the muffled yelling, and Yuri let go of Conrad's hand to open the doors. They all turned to look at who was at the door, except the two blonds, they were still to busy glaring at each other. Yuri turned to glance at Conrad, and Wolfram saw that Yuri was now back.

He had in fact had been trying to get out of the room so that he could hunt down that cheater, but that damn Fiyori had stopped his exit. Wolfram still believed that Yuri had belonged to no one but him. He was absolutely furious when he watched Yuri carry his half-breed brother out of the room like that, doing Shinou knows what with the man. He had it, he was going to put an end to this damn thing once and for all.

Fiyori glanced up a playful smirk playing with his features, "Jeez, Airi. I didn't know you could get your voice to go that high." He said in English, so that Conrad could get the hint to.

Yuri sent the man a glare, that obviously said 'back the hell off', and walked over to Gwendal, the strained man looked up to meet his gaze.

"... I remember." Yuri said, and Gwendal stared at him, his eyes widening.

"Yuri-heika?" Gunter tried, and Yuri looked over at the lavender haired man.

"How goes it Gunter?" Yuri said back with his trademark smile.

The man burst into tears, happy to have his leader back, while Gwendal cleared his throat.

"Welcome back Heika." He said simply, and Yuri looked back over at him.

"There's also something you need to know. I haven't been able to go into Maou mode since I arrived on Earth." Gwendal stared at the young man.

"But for you that was over fifteen years ago...?" Yuri nodded at the question.

"Yeah, and I can't..." He paused looking for the right words to explain the situation. "Contact him anymore either. It's like he... died." He finished in a whisper.

Gwendal nodded at the new information, never in his life did he ever hear of a Maou losing his 'other' half. Nothing of it was written in the history books, that he knew about, but maybe something would be in the old texts... After the conversation was finished Yuri walked back over to Conrad, who was now sitting at the table next to Yuri's friends, with a smile on his face and started to talk to him about something, in English.

Wolfram was on the other side of the room, and Yuri thought that he couldn't hear the conversation taking place, only he actually could. It's true he had noticed something off about the way Yuri acted now and again, and it made it all the better when he knew that Yuri wouldn't be able to stand a chance against him without his other side.

Wolfram glared at Yuri as he conversed in an unknown language with Conrad, 'So he was back. Just how long has he been faking, anyway? This is a bunch of bullshit.' Wolfram wrapped his hand around his wine goblet, and threw it at Yuri's head, when no one was looking.

The young man whirled around and swatted the projectile away, into the wall, but that didn't stop the wine from drenching his head and shoulders. The entire room gasped, and Yuri stood there motionless, his eyes hidden behind his wet bangs.

"Dammit!" Fiyori shouted at Wolfram. "You stupid piece of shit, just give me a reason to pop a cap in your a-" Yuri clamped his hand over the blonds mouth, before he could finish his sentence.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence. Think of the connotation's that particular phrase could have behind it." Yuri hissed out, surprising everyone.

The blond looked thoughtful for a moment, then turned red, realizing exactly what his friend had meant.

Watching the entire spectacle taking place, the maids came by a few minutes later, giving Yuri a towel. He rubbed at his head, staining the white linen red, and quickly handed it back.

Gwendal's gaze had drifted over to the goblet, which was now in pieces, resting on the floor. 'That cup was made from steel... How did Yuri do that?' He thought, but was interrupted by the sound of clattering silverware. His gaze went to his youngest brother, and he saw that the blond had made the declaration of a challenge.

"Yuri, I challenge you to a duel."


	5. Chapter 5

xotaku4ux: There was not enough room in the summary to add the pairing and get in a descriptive paragraph, but I clearly stated in the A/N, at the first chapter that this fic was going to start out as Wolfyuu and end as Conyuu. I also stated the same in chapter 2 and also added that Wolfram was going to be portrayed as an evil bastard. It's not my fault you didn't read the A/N, but I'm sorry if my story clinically depressed you. You might want to visit my other story Good Knight My Dark Knight, it's purely Yurram, and it's another AU like this one.

Nienna:... I can't say... Without giving away what I'm planning... So... I guess? Hint: Some things are revealed in this chapter though.

ajj7sunhawk: I'm glad that you like the story so far. The storyline had actually been running through my head for awhile now, I was just too lazy to actually write it out.

-siarafaerie-101-miss: Thanks so much for your comment, I'm happy you're enjoying it so far.

* * *

Chapter 5:

"Yuri, I challenge you to a duel." Wolfram said scowling, and Yuri kept his face passive.

Fiyori and the others jumped to their feet, panic on their faces. "You need to take it back, blondie." Fiyori warned, and the others gave a nod, making everyone look at them.

"Why the hell should I, this is my fight so stay out of it." Wolfram sneered.

"Look brat, this isn't the same person you took advantage of two months ago. He's a monster when it comes to fighting, for your own sake, end this now." Fiyori came in.

"He's right Wolfram, unless you want to be nothing more than a smear on the bottom of my shoe, take it back." Yuri finally spoke up, there was that Airi part sneaking out again.

"Fuck you Yuri, you belong to me, and I'm not going to let anyone take you away."

Conrad rested his hand on the hilt of his sword, ready to take his brother down a few notches, but Yuri waved his hand behind his back, stopping him. His eyes sharpened, loosing all the childish cuteness, and he chuckled darkly.

"... That's all I was to you Wolfram, a possession. Something that you could string along home, and show off. 'Look what I did, I tamed the great Maou.'" He said mockingly. "News flash! I'm not a child anymore, and I'm not going to let you push me around anymore." Wolfram stared at Yuri now, he was so different from the last time they had met.

"... Please, don't give me that whole speech of not wanting to kill. I've heard it already, and frankly it's quite boring." Wolfram drawled.

Yuri's eyes contained a glimmer of sadness, but it was gone as soon as it came, and was replaced with an evil grin. "Oh, you're mistaken Wolfram." The blond looked at Yuri questioningly now. "I never said I wouldn't mind killing you... I was merely giving you a chance to back down, but since your pride is too important, I have no choice but to oblige." Yuri walked over and picked of the knife. "... Tomorrow at noon, in the courtyard."

Wolfram turned a new shade of red and walked out the door, slamming the them as he left.

"Heika... you just got back. Is this really the wisest thing to do?" Gunter asked and Yuri frowned.

"I didn't initiate the challenge, he did... And no I don't think this is a good idea, but I really have no choice now do I?" Yuri sighed. "I can't believe I'm doing this, but... Hiro, get Baa-chan on the phone, I need to talk to her." The redheaded man nodded and pulled out a small cell phone, getting it ready.

"Yuri, I don't think this is a good idea... What about your eyes?" Conrad asked, worried.

"I can handle it."

"What does Conrad mean about your eyes?" Gwendal asked now in a suspicious tone.

Yuri let out a long sigh, but took off his silver sunglasses, revealing the piercing gray orbs. Gwendal and Gunter stared, and Yuri realized that they hadn't seen his eyes since he came here.

"... I'm blind." Yuri stated, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Heika... You can't take part in this fight. Not only are you physically incapable, but you can't call upon your other half either. This isn't anything like what you face on Earth, you could die." Gwendal bit out.

They had lost their king once already, and he wasn't going to sit around, and lose him again.

"I got through." Hiro said and handed the phone over the Yuri.

"Baa-chan?" Screeching could be heard on the other end, and Yuri held the phone away from his ear. "Hey! I lost my vision already, don't make me go deaf too. Listen, yell at me later, I need you to come down here right now." More screeching could be heard. "I'll explain when you get down here." He hung up the phone quickly.

"Gwendal, I know of my incapabilities, better than anyone. Trust me, I know what I'm doing." Yuri stated, and Gwendal looked over at Fiyori.

"You said that all four of you were a team, who would you say was the strongest?" He asked and all three lifted their hands without hesitation and pointed to Yuri.

"He's the newest to the group, and the most dangerous. Although we hate to admit it, he could kill us just by snapping his fingers." Fiyori said. "It's the reason why he's so hated by our town, but it's also the reason why they haven't outright killed him too."

Yuri scoffed and left the room, outside he leaned against the cold stone wall, pinching the bridge of his nose in a eerily fashion of Gwendal. Conrad joined Yuri a few moments later and pulled the young man into a hug, he had been through so much, and he would keep Yuri safe.

"Man, nearly everything has been going down the drain lately, and then there's that damn blue spot." Yuri mumbled against Conrad's shirt.

"... Blue spot?"

"Yeah, it disappears every time I look at it, but it's been following me since I showed up in the temple." He said obviously annoyed by the offending spot.

"Have you tried following it, see where it leads?"

"Yeah it just goes back to the temple, and disappears again."

A low chuckle could be heard resonating through the hallway and Yuri quickly separated himself from Conrad, and drew out a long dagger. Conrad pulled out his sword and looked down from left to right trying to locate where the laugh had come from. Yuri's eyes locked on something, at the other end, but Conrad saw nothing.

"It's that dang spot again." Yuri said, and another chuckle rose.

"That was very rude of you Maou, but I'm surprised that you could tell I was here at all." Shinou's voice rang out and his body became visible, a little see through, but still visible.

The blond man looked Yuri down and up, but surprise covered his features when he reached Yuri's face. He walked over, and grazed his hand over Yuri's eyes, then waved it in front of the young man. Frowning when Yuri didn't blink, he circled Yuri and furrowed his brow in concentration. Conrad, at this point, was trying hard to hold himself back, and tensed when Shinou circled Yuri.

"... What the hell are you doing?" Yuri said in a bored tone.

"How long have you been blind now Yuri?" Shinou asked, eliciting a sigh from the young man.

"Goin' on ten years now."

"... Interesting... It seems like you have a unique gift. You have the ability to sense another's spirit don't you?" Shinou asked and Yuri thought for a moment.

"Well... I wouldn't call it that, because I'm not sensing them. I can see them, just not everything else, so only dead and living things. I'm surprised I haven't walked right into a wall yet..." Yuri chuckled and Shinou gaped.

"Aren't they bothering you? I know there are a lot of spirits in the castle."

"Only one in particular so far" He looked straight at Shinou. ", and that's because I don't let them catch on. I don't need to wake up in the morning to see a bunch of ghosts just hanging around, it'd ruin the mood." Yuri said and crossed his arms.

"... This is a very interesting development. Stop by the temple today, I wish to give you a gift, one that might come in handy later." Shinou smiled and disappeared.

"... Well, that was a little weird. His spirit's so bright he nearly blinded me when he got that close." Yuri let out another dark chuckle.

"He did say he wanted to give you something though, so it couldn't be that bad could it?" Conrad asked.

"Knowing him? He'd most likely tell all his little buddies about me, just to get them to pick on me." Yuri stated in a drawl, and Conrad couldn't help but laugh lightly.

Yuri looked over at him raising an eyebrow. "If they keep me awake, I'm not letting you get any sleep either." He said with a purr, and brushed his finger's against Conrad's hand in a seductive manner.

"... That prospect doesn't sound too horrible." Conrad murmured, and Yuri grinned evilly.

"It will after about a week or two." He replied evenly.

Conrad paled a little, 'Don't think I have that much stamina... It's not like I'm a teenager anymore'

"Can we head over to the courtyard? I want to check it out before my fight with Wolfram." Yuri said, bringing Conrad out from his thoughts.

"Of course."

Both headed over to the battle field, where Yuri started to walk along border, having Conrad point put where it ended. He did this twice, once on the shorter side, and once on the longer side.

"... Yuri? What exactly are we doing?" Conrad asked as Yuri finished walking.

"I'm calculating the area of the fighting arena. I wouldn't want to step out of boundaries tomorrow, now would I?" Yuri said. "Let's see... The shorter side is about fifty feet and the longer two-hundred. That would make the area about 10,000 square feet..." Yuri murmured, and walked around in the arena. "There are about five different boulders... All around six feet tall and fifteen feet in diameter... Alright, I think I have enough information. So let's head over to the temple, and see what Shinou has done."

When they reached it, Ulrike met them at the entrance, holding a small wicker basket.

"You may not take your weapons past this point, please hand them too me and I shall hold them until you are done." She said with a smile, and Conrad gave her his sword.

Yuri just stood there motionless for a moment, looking at the tiny girl with disbelief on his face, but shrugged his shoulders and reached into jacket. He pulled out two sleek black guns from their holsters, put the safety on and placed them into the basket. Next came a dagger, a wide knife, about eight inches long, and a few dozen throwing knifes. Conrad stared at the growing pile and looked back at Yuri, when he crouched down and fished out two more knifes hidden from his shoes, and the pieces of a disassembled staff. He reached into various pockets and pulled out all the ammo he carried with him, and then the long black katana, placing it into its sheath, as well as a few small grenades.

He handed her the grenades, and looked over at her. "Don't pull the tab, unless you want to be blown to pieces." He warned and she looked at the strange objects curiously.

"... Did you get everything Yuri?" Conrad asked, trying not to laugh at Ulrike's face when she saw all the things he pulled out.

Yuri shook his jacket and patted himself down. "I'm pretty sure I did" He laughed, "It's a good thing I went light today..." Conrad frowned at the word 'light'.

Once they reached Shinou's room, they saw him look up from one of the books he was reading.

"Don't you get tired carrying those weapons around all the time?" Shinou asked.

"Nah, I'm used to it now. Even with the weights it's pretty easy." Yuri shrugged.

"Alright, let me give you what you came here for." He got up and walked over to Yuri.

Shinou placed his hands over Yuri's eyes and started chanting, whatever he was doing made his hands turn blue. He pulled away after a few minutes smirking while Yuri stared at him, blinking.

"What'd you do? The colors are starting to go all fuzzy..." He mumbled and fell back, Conrad had caught him before he hit the ground.

"Shinou what did you do? He's not moving." Conrad growled out.

"Relax Weller, I didn't kill the boy. He should wake up in a few moments, but what I gave him will not make a difference for now." Shinou said and went back to reading his book.

Yuri stirred a few moments later and opened his eyes, looking around, before resting his silver eyes on Conrad. "... What happened?"

"You blacked out... Are you alright to move?" Conrad asked, and Yuri tested his limbs.

"Everything seems to be working fine..." He got to his feet, and looked over in Shinou's direction. "Umm... I guess thanks in advance, for whatever you did..."

The blond man waved his hand, keeping his gaze on the book in front of him. They exited the temple and stopped to retrieve their weapons, before heading back to the castle.

Yuri had spent the night in Conrad's room, neither had slept well, their minds dwindling on the fight that would take place tomorrow. They were finally able to rest around four in the morning, but even that was ruined for Yuri.

* * *

_Kyra's face came into view, bloodied and torn. She was sneering at Yuri, and limped her distorted body over to him, bending down to whisper in his ear._

_"You did this to me. I'll never forgive you for as long as you live, I will find a way to kill you." _

_Yuri started to shake, and wrapped his arms around his body, before dropping to the ground. "I'm sorry, I never meant for this to happen. You were never supposed to die!" He wailed, burying his head into his hands._

_"Oh, but I did, and now you have to pay..." She unsheathed the sleek black gun from its holster, and put a round into the chamber. _

_She pointed the gun at his head, and squeezed the trigger, but nothing happened. She pulled it again and again, but still nothing happened. Her growl resonated through the air, and Yuri looked up at her in surprise, watching as her eyes changed to a deep crimson red. _

_"...You're not Kyra..." He realized, and she smiled._

_"No, I'm not... Be thankful... Because if I ever see you again, you'll pay." Her body morphed and revealed a tall man with blood red eyes, and black hair._

_"It's you..." Yuri said, recognizing him from the dream he had so many years ago._

_"I told you to go home, and you didn't listen. I'm tired of giving you hints, since you never seem to heed them... But I will once more. No matter how much you don't wish to, you need to call upon the darkness..." He said, and vanished._

* * *

Yuri woke up with a start and looked around the room, wondering how he didn't wake up his sleeping bedmate with his dreaming. He was able to untangle himself from Conrad's sleeping form and glanced at his watch, ten-thirty. 'An hour and a half left... I guess I should take a shower'. He let the water wash over him, trying to shake the feelings the dream left him with. 'The darkness, huh? He clearly stated that he is me... But he is obviously not the Maou... Does that mean that he could be a future me? Man this is so twisted...' He decided not to rattle his brain with thoughts that lead in circles and washed his hair with the shampoo he brought with him from Earth.

He finished quickly and stood in front of the mirror, a towel wrapped around his waist, and was trying to convince himself that he was doing the right thing... When Conrad knocked on the door, startling him out of his thoughts.

"Yuri? Are you alright in there?" Yuri heard his voice call from the other side.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be done in a minute." He looked around the room, cursing slightly.

He had left his clothes in the green duffel outside the door... and would need to go out and get them. He opened the door, stepping out and saw Conrad sitting on the bed leafing through a small novel, before he finally looked up. Yuri felt himself blush and turned quickly to go through the green bag, he pulled out few pieces that he's used in battle before.

Conrad, watched Yuri as he went through the bag, his scars in full view. As much as he wanted to harm Wolfram right now, he knew that this was something that Yuri would have to face alone. Conrad walked into the bathroom, starting his own shower, and left Yuri to change.

Yuri had pulled on a pair of black weighted pants, with a thick black and silver belt, that secured it around his waist. It was his favorite pair, mostly because its weight changed when he regulated his Maryoku, giving him free reign to switch if he needed to in battle. He also pulled on a black tee, that was made from the same material. He had been given these as gifts from some old man that had known Baa-chan for awhile now. At first he was a bit skeptical, seeing as how he knew nothing about the man, but curiosity had gotten the better of him, and he was extremely grateful it did. By now he had realized that the old man was really the Earth Maou, Bob. He idly wondered why the old man hadn't told Shori about his whereabouts, maybe he thought it was better not to strain him at this point. 'Wonder how Shori's doing now?' Yuri though absentmindedly, trying to change his train of thought.

He smiled at the thought of his older brother and pulled on his long black jacket, as well as the steel plated fingerless gloves, clenching his fists. He started placing his usual weapon gear in their various pockets, and the knifes into his black boots, he chose to pack a little extra ammo this time.

Something seemed wrong all morning, it hadn't been the dream that set Yuri off. After all, this hadn't been the first time, he's had those type of dreams. It was just this overcast feeling that things were going to go wrong today, and from past experiences he knew better than to just shrug them off. It was because of this feeling that he actually pulled out a couple more weapons that he normally wouldn't use. Such as the black finished Sais that he got from found a collapsed temple, during another of those long missions. They seemed to exuded a force of their own and it was like they became apart of him, the minute he touched them. Each had a ruby red gem placed in the hilt, and wrapped in black leather for a better grip. It was one of his most prized possessions when it came to his weapons, that along with one other.

The other was a long chain that actually fused with his Maryoku, when he  
battled. It was, in length, about nine feet long, and he had to keep it rolled up and pinned to his belt when he wasn't using it. One of the more interesting features, was the nine inch long blade at the end, that was sharp enough to shred a person to pieces. As well as the inch long spikes that ran along the chain, they were so thin, it was impossible to see them, and unless a person saw them by the reflection, they wouldn't. In the past someone actually had the gall to grab onto the chain and tried to rip it away from Yuri during a fight. It left him with deep slices in his palms, that damaged the tendons, he was never able to fully close his hand again after that.

The chain also worked as a defense weapon as well as an offense, by using his speed and spinning it around his body, Yuri was able to create and near impenetrable force that deflected any weapon thrown at him. When it was used as an offense weapon and depending on which Maryoku he chose to use, he could change its attributes. By using his own element he was able to change the temperature of chain and make it freeze anything it came in contact with, which was pretty handy when he only had to subdue his enemies, not kill them. He had gained this weapon pretty recently, and did not have the time to use it with the other three type of Maryoku. 'I might have to sneak away from the castle one night, and find out...' He coiled up the chain and pinned it to his waist, and finally hiding it with his jacket.

'The weapons for this fight haven't been decided...' He thought miserably as he tied the sheath of the katana to his jacket belt loop.

Conrad stepped out of the bathroom fully clothed and looked Yuri over, he could only see the katana that was tied around the young man's waist, but idly wondered just how many knifes he actually had on him...

"Yuri, we should get something to eat, before your fight." Conrad said to him and Yuri shook his head.

"It's never good to eat before a battle... I'd hate to puke during the fight." Yuri said grimacing, and Conrad nodded.

It was now eleven thirty, and Yuri placed the black sunglasses on, completing the look, before stepping out of the room. They took their time walking to the field and before Yuri stepped out he took a deep breath...

"You don't have to do this you know? After all you are the Maou..." Conrad tried one more time.

Yuri smiled up at him, and took of his glasses. "Thanks Conrad, but it's going to be alright." He promised and Conrad leaned down to give the young man another kiss.

They broke apart and Yuri placed his glasses back on as he stepped out into the sun. He glided over to his group before going onto the field, after all he had another fifteen minutes left anyway...

"... Have you three felt strange lately?" Yuri asked in a whisper, so he didn't draw the attention of the others.

All three nodded. "Ever since the Gaki issued that challenge, something has been off..." Fiyori answered.

Yuri thought for a moment. "Do you think he could be...?" He let the question hang, and watched as Wolfram entered the field.

They watched him as he moved, and took out his sword."... He hasn't shown any symptoms... But I wouldn't put it past him. Those things are getting smarter all the time, maybe it's just waiting for the best time...?" Tsume offered and the others nodded in agreement.

"Keep your guard up Airi." Hiro warned.

"I never let it down." Yuri said keeping his voice emotionless.

He glanced at his watch, and let out a low growl, that made Conrad and Gwendal look at him.

"... Sorry, just getting agitated." He whispered, and turned his attention back to the group.

'... Five minutes to go, where the hell is she?' Yuri thought. He let out a long sigh, knowing that he had to get out onto the field, and walked to the edge. Just as he raised his foot into the air to step over the line, a voice rang out stopping him.

"Boy, don't you take another step, or I'll castrate the lot of you!" A short elderly woman called out from the doorway, calling everyone's attention to her.

He stopped mid motion and swiveled on his foot, angling his body in the direction of the women. "Jeez, Baa-chan. Cutting it a little short aren't you?" He called out with a silly grin.

"Impudent child. You know how I like to be fashionably late..." She reprimanded.

"Hai Hai." Yuri drawled as she made her way down to him. "I need your permission, he might be infected..."

She glanced over in Wolfram's direction and nodded "Of course you have my permission, just do what you normally do and I'll handle the rest." He turned to walk onto the field. "Don't act cheeky boy." She called out to his back and he raised his hand, palm forward, and waved.

"No promises!" He called out.

He met Wolfram dead center, and crossed his arms, tapping his foot out of impatience. "So what are the stakes for this duel, Wolfram?" Yuri asked.

"... When I win you come back to me, with no fighting and no using your position as the Maou either." Wolfram stated, and Yuri stiffened but nodded.

'Something isn't right...' "Alright... And if I win, the loser must do whatever I request."

'Hmmm... There's something fishy about the way he worded that... But I can't pass up this opportunity.' Wolfram thought to himself, but agreed to the terms.

"I hope you're ready to pay Yuri." Wolfram sneered and Yuri just shrugged.

"What weapon?" He asked keeping his hands in his pockets.

"Whatever you think will help." Wolfram stated, and pulled out his sword.

Yuri nodded and pulled out his long black katana, and Wolfram let out a laugh.

"What do you think you can do with that little butter knife? You might as well give up now." He called out and Yuri looked his weapon over, giving an experimental swing at one of the boulder's next to him, quickly putting it back into its sheath.

At first glance, it looked as if nothing had happened, and Wolfram scoffed at the possibility of owning such a useless weapon. When sliding could be heard, everyone's attention was brought back to the boulder, as it slid off and hit the ground with a thud, in the exact same spot Yuri cut it.

Wolfram stared at the boulder, then back at Yuri, panic on his face, even though he was trying hard not to show it.

"... Looks fine to me." Yuri said in a blasé tone, and took up a fighting stance, hand on the hilt of his sword.

Gwendal rose from his seat and called everyone's attention to him. "On my mark." He called out.

By this time Wolfram, actually looked worried. He had thought that Yuri would have backed down by now, and was surprised when Yuri did look like he wanted to fight. 'Well, this should be interesting.' He thought to himself.

"Begin!"

Yuri started off slow, trying to gage Wolfram's strength. If he was correct then the signs should become clearer the more pressured and angered he feels. Yuri ran forward and their swords clashed, ringing through the air. Wolfram jumped back dodging Yuri's sword, barely, and he thought it would be better if he got serious. 'He's gotten better with a sword... But his footing is still way off, showing how weak he really is, one wrong move and he'll be done for...'

The old women took a seat near Gwendal and Conrad, sitting directly between them and the boys. She watched the battle, and frowned lightly. Gwendal noticed and proceeded to ask her what she was thinking.

"The blond one is losing energy fast, but he doesn't seem to notice... I'm wondering why Airi doesn't just end this. He can't save everyone." She mumbled and Gwendal stared at her.

"Is there something wrong with my little brother?" He asked worried now, and she gave him a sad look.

"He seems to be infected, with what we know to be called Midori." She whispered the name.

Gunter paled. "Midori?" He looked towards Gwendal. "That was the same thing that attacked Conrad... This could mean they're multiplying."

"Is there anything we can do to save him?" Gwendal asked, and she shook her head.

"It looks as if he has been infected for too long... If I found him earlier maybe, but now?" She shook her head sadly.

Wolfram felt weak, and his vision was starting to get blurry... 'What the hell is wrong with me?' He stumbled a bit but brought his sword up to fend off another of Yuri's blows, just in time. Just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, he felt himself fall into blackness...

Yuri had started to notice a change in Wolfram's steps, and watched as he fell to the ground, and exuded a swirling black and red aura. Though he wasn't quick enough to dodge the sudden force of energy that Wolfram had thrown in his direction, and caught it full on. The impact caused a huge explosion as it hit him in the chest, and threw his body back into the wall behind him. Screams filled the courtyard, mostly coming from nearby maids, when they saw Yuri's body crash into the wall, and partially go through. The explosion carved out a wide crater in the Earth, causing dust and large chunks of the ground to blow away from the area, and into the nearby stands. As it slipped out of Yuri's hand his sword flew into the air and twirled before landing blade first into the ground, with a solid ka-thunk.

"Fuck! He changed, guys time to go." Fiyori called out and jumped over the railing, onto the ground below. The others followed after rushing straight at Wolfram.

The blond looked over at them with disinterest and raised his hand that sent another blast into their direction. They dodged it with ease but were met with large, black, winged creatures, with blood red eyes, and jagged teeth. One of the monsters ripped open its jaws and clamped down on Fiyori's shoulder, sinking its long teeth into his flesh. He screamed out in agony when the creature ripped its teeth out, and tried to go in for another bite, but was able to twist his body and maneuvered himself behind the creature, pulling out a long thin wire. The monster whipped its head around trying to locate where its food had gone off to when it felt something encircle its neck, and tighten. Fiyori had managed to wrap the wire around its neck and pulled hard on both ends, slicing into the creature's neck , its head rolled of and hit the ground. He and his friends turned to face the other monsters, that Wolfram had called.

Conrad watched in horror as Yuri's body went sailing through the air and smashed into the castle wall, with a sickening crunch. His heart had nearly stopped at the sight, and he jumped from his chair, trying to get down to Yuri.

"Yuri!" He called out to the limp, barely visible legs in the indent of the wall, and stepped over the white line.

Wolfram phased in front of him, and knocked him back with a light impact, then threw up a light impenetrable field. "Stay out of this Weller. This is my fight, I'll deal with you later." He said in and unrecognizable voice that sounded as if two people were speaking. The blond watched with a light smirk, as Conrad banged on the shield his eyes never leaving the indent in the wall, and made his way over to Yuri, tsking' when he reached the wall, and kicked it lightly before leaning against it.

"I told you... I never wanted to kill you Yuri. If you had just come back to me, I would have let you live, but you just had to take the hard way didn't you?" He asked mockingly.

He let out a long sigh and reached into the wall, pulling out Yuri's body by the collar of his jacket, and hoisting him up so that it seemed as if he was standing. "And here I thought that you actually changed... But you're just as weak as ever..." He brought Yuri's torso down quickly and rammed his knee into Yuri's chest throwing him back onto the field.

Wolfram smiled and walked over to him, getting ready to kick him again, but stopped when he saw Yuri start to move. He watched as Yuri slowly got to his knees, clutching at his stomach, and coughing up blood, before rising to his feet. Wolfram continued his journey over, causing Yuri to turn to face him and laughed at the damage. A deep wound was showing through his ripped shirt, bleeding profusely, completely drenching the fabric and dripping off onto the ground. There was a thick gash just above his brow, and it was bleeding into his left eye, as well as numerous other scratches and other broken bones that he was trying to hide. His arm was fractured and from the way his shoulder was held, it also seemed to be dislocated. 'Well... At least he isn't running.' Wolfram mentally chided and phased behind Yuri.

Yuri couldn't see Wolfram anymore, and put on a burst of speed, trying to get out of his range. He looked around rapidly trying to locate him, and felt a hard impact to his back, sending him back to the ground. 'This isn't going good... If I can't see him or sense him, how am I supposed to find him?' He thought uselessly. 'I could see him before... It was just until after he changed that I lost him... Tsume was right, these things are getting smarter. I might not be able to free him...' He swerved his body and hoped that Wolfram would be able to hit the lock on his back...

Conrad had just taken down his second monster and turned to face the battlefield to see Yuri swerving around to opposite ends of the field, trying to dodge Wolfram's hits. He hit the ground face first and jumped away, just to be hit again this time from the front.

"What's happening? Why isn't he fighting back?" Conrad asked in a whisper, just as Hiro joined him.

"It was a damn set up!" He growled out. "Airi can't see Wolfram, because he's fully changed. I told him these things were getting smarter, they've learned to hide their presence, and now Airi can't sense him. Not to mention, Wolfram called on his friends, so we're powerless to help him." He threw a few knives into one of the creatures back as it was flying by and it fell to the ground, twitching.

The shield was too strong and Conrad wasn't able to break through, the only thing he could do at this point was take down the creatures fast enough in hopes that the other's would be able to break the shield for him. He turned away from the battle and launched himself at another monster.

'This is not going good.' Yuri barely dodged another critical hit, he had to just take the hits and roll with the punches. He had actually been able to lessen the impact this way, and was not as hurt as he would be if he didn't. After a few minutes the hits stopped and Yuri heard Wolfram land about ten feet away.

"It's about time I ended this Yuri." He said, and Yuri could feel Wolfram's Maryoku gather in one place.

He tried to move his body, but found that he couldn't move anymore. '... Damn... Didn't think it was going to end this way... What the hell? Am I crying?' Yuri thought as he felt thick wet drops trail down his face, all the colors he saw went blurry again, and then disappeared completely from his vision, and for the first time in ten years... He could see the sun.

* * *

Yes, another cliff hanger. Ah, I'm so evil:


	6. Chapter 6

Ajj7sunhawk: Easy anything is possible in my story! Maybe a telepathic connection would have been more believable? But then how would I have let the other's know... Aw well, what's done is done. Have fun reading the story!

* * *

Chapter 6:

"Get ready to die Yuri!" Wolfram yell out and let loose a huge fire phoenix that flew in Yuri's direction.

Everyone's attention was drawn away from the monsters as they watched it draw closer to Yuri's form, and submerge him in flames. Even the monster's stopped their fighting to watch the death of the great demon king.

"No, Yuri!" Conrad called out, trying to warn the young man, just before it hit.

Wolfram let out a cruel laugh, and turned to face the huge fire pit, to watch the bonfire, when he saw something that scared him to his very core. Yuri was standing in the dead center, his pupils leaking a silver substance, that streamed down his face and revealed a crystal clear black staring him right in the eyes. 'Odd... Before it was like he couldn't see me...'

"... You're eyes changed color?" Wolfram asked, and Yuri shrugged.

"Yeah... I can see you now... In fact I can see everything again." He chirped happily, from the inside of the flame circle.

"Also I should thank you." He said, changing to a serious tone.

"... Why?" Wolfram asked, curious now.

"Because thanks to that beating you gave me... My chains broke." He added in with a smirk, and threw a pair of thick chains, glowing red from the fire, onto the ground in front of Wolfram. 'Alright, he hit the lock... Time to step this up a notch.'

The old women eyed Yuri carefully and jumped to her feet. "Everyone step back now!" She called out surprising everyone. "Boys, set up a shield in front!" They nodded and jumped down, placing small blue crystals on the ground.

"What's going on?" Gwendal called out, and the old women turned to face him.

"Those chains were placed on Airi the day my daughter, Kyra, died. The council had wanted to weaken him, and the chains were place on him to cut his power... Now that they're off..." She trailed of not knowing what to say next.

She herself had no idea of the power that Yuri held within him, but judging from the how dense the atmosphere just got, she knew it had to be huge.

Once the last crystal was set, they emitted a blue light and connected with each other, forming a bright see-through wall. The monster's gaze never left the arena, and seemed to be frozen in place...

"... You still think you can beat me? Fine! Take this then!" Wolfram yelled out and threw a stream of fire directly at Yuri.

He just stood there, waiting as the flames engulfed him once again, only this time they started to swirl around his body and Yuri looked up, his eyes changed to a deep midnight black. The fire swirled around his body reaching to the sky, and quickly turned into huge tornado made of fire and air. He smirked lightly and flicked his wrist, forcing it into Wolfram's direction. The monstrous cyclone gouged out the ground as it went, sending up a wave of dust as it went.

Wolfram stared at it in awe, and dodged to the left, trying to evade the flames. He succeeded, landing on the ground a good twenty feet away, when he felt a presence behind his back.

_**"... You shouldn't let your guard down Wolfram..."**_ He heard Yuri whisper at his ear in a demonic voice and he whirled around, seeing Yuri perched on one of the boulder's a good twenty feet away, sword balanced over his shoulders.

Wolfram was scared out of his mind now, and that mostly had to do with sudden change of appearance that Yuri had gone through. His eyes were still around the same size, only sharp as hell, were completely midnight black, and devoid of any emotion, dead-looking. His canines had also elongated, and now poked out from the top of his lip slightly. When he smiled, it gave him an feral look, one that was even comparable to the winged beasts currently at his disposal...

"How the hell did you get over here so fast?" Wolfram questioned and Yuri let out a small laugh.

**_"... It's. A. Secret."_** He said mockingly and disappeared from Wolfram's vision again, appearing right in front of him.

Wolfram let out a gasp and stumbled back, but Yuri brought his fisted hand directly into the blonds chest that sent him flying back, and phased out of everyone's vision again. They saw him appear in back of Wolfram, slightly above him and bring his foot up, smashing it into the head of the young man, and hitting him into the ground, but nothing near what Wolfram did to Yuri. He jumped away, and kept his eyes on Wolfram's body and smiled when he started to come around.

**_"... What happened to all that spunk Wolfie? How do you like that you're the one eating dirt now?"_** Yuri asked with a laugh and Wolfram, glared back, and got back to his feet, rushing Yuri.

Yuri stood to his full height and released a huge burst of his power, that collided with Wolfram, and rooted him to the spot. He didn't let up until he knew that Wolfram was running out of air, and dropped it quickly, running at the blond before he had the time to recover, slamming into him broadside. The sound of snapping bones filled the air, and Wolfram let out a scream at the impact, before being thrown a good thirty feet away...

Wolfram hit the ground hard and stayed there, until Yuri walked over and kneeled next to his body. He leaned down and spoke to him in a low voice, so that no one else could pick up on what he was about to say.

**_"You can stop fucking around Riara... I know it's you..." _**He said with a hiss, and jumped back when Wolfram's body started to excrete a black aura again.

Wolfram's green eyes changed to red, and he let out a monstrous roar that shook the earth. Yuri smiled evilly and pulled out his katana, holding it out in front when he saw Wolfram rush him...

Yuri brought his blade up to swing it across Wolfram's torso, but the blade flew out of his hand, slamming into the wall. Instead his Sai flew out of their holsters and into his hands, acting on their own accord. He stared at the now glowing gems in the hilt of his blades, and an understanding washed over him... He jumped forward to reach Wolfram and rammed the blades into his chest...

Everyone gasped when they saw the blades go through Wolfram's chest, and the animalistic look on Yuri's face when he did it. His eyes, black as night with flecks of red, were sharp and unfamiliar. He let out a loud growl and plunged his blade in deeper, before twisting it.

Yuri knew what he had to do and waved his thumb over the gems in his blades, they glowed a light red, and he could feel it working when he heard the ripping sound... The black aura Wolfram exuded pooled together and Yuri ripped it out from his body, slamming it into the ground behind him, as Wolfram's body slid to the ground. It quickly took form and everyone realized that it was one of the winged beasts that attacked them earlier.

It started to panic and wriggle around on the ground, underneath Yuri's weight, before finally submitting.

"Ah, Airi-sama... Please excuse my impertinence my master... Had I known it was you I never would have tried to-"

**_"Kill me?"_** Yuri interrupted, and smashed the head of the great creature against the ground.

"The blond just looked so tasty..." It said with a sigh when it lifted its head again, and Yuri started to grind his teeth. "Granted he's not as tasty as you smell right now..." Yuri let out a low hiss, and the creature threw him off.

**_"I told you Raira... Three strikes and you're out... Time for you to go."_** Yuri stated and the monster paled.

"No... Please give me another chance..." It whispered and Yuri walked over to him.

It started to shake and back up, then tried to turn and fly away, but Yuri stopped it's escape, pulling out his chain. It got as far as about ten feet before the chain swirled around it multiple times and Yuri pulled on the end. The chain crossed itself, cutting the monster to pieces, but the movement was so fast that it didn't fall apart until Yuri pinned the chain to his waist again, and turned his back... He looked over at the remaining creatures, that shook in fear as he smiled and held his hand up. They stilled waiting to see what the man would do next when he snapped his fingers. The shadows formed from the castle walls came together and engulfed each monster, coating them in blackness. Each one started to shriek, and thrashed around, until they finally imploded in on themselves. Yuri then called upon the element of fire, and burned their remains... He huffed, grabbing his set of sunglasses of the ground and placing them onto his face. He walked over to where Wolfram now lay, and tried to rouse him, finally the blond started to come around.

"... Where am I?" He said holding a hand to his head.

**_"Face down during a fight... Tell me... What is the demon blades favorite word?"_** Yuri asked the confused and somewhat frightened blond.(Yuri still hasn't changed back yet... He kinda forgot.)

"... He doesn't speak... ooooooo? It's the only things he moans." He answered, and Yuri smiled.

**_"Bingo!"_** Yuri exclaimed loudly in his changed voice, throwing his arms into the air, and looking to the stands. "Wolfram's back!" He called out, rising to his feet, feeling a wave of dizziness wash over him, but managing to stay up.

"Back? From what? And who are you?" Wolfram asked, looking at Yuri.

**_"Tell ya later, but for now we gotta go talk to your brothers."_**

Both boys walked up to the stand, and Yuri was immediately cornered by the old woman, and she was scowling. "Boy, I told you not to act cheeky!" She yelled at him and he rubbed the back of his head.

**_"Gomen gomen... But hey? You gotta admit, I did pretty good for my first time separating? Huh? Huh?"_** He nudged her arm, hoping for an approval,and she smiled back.

"That doesn't mean I'm giving you the approval to use it willy nilly, you here?" She shook her finger at him and he laughed.

**_"Of course."_**

"... But this certainly means I've found my replacement and you get to learn something new." She stated and Yuri blanched.

**_"More learning? Yuck."_** He stuck out his tongue in disgust.

Wolfram watched as the two of them bickered and noticed that his brothers and Gunter had finally been able to make it through the mass of guards.

"Is everything alright?" Gwendal asked as Conrad joined Yuri, while Gunter went to find his daughter.

**_"Yeah... Just a little banged up... And my vision is back!"_** Yuri answered, causing everyone to look at him now.

He had allowed his eyes to change back to the roundish deep black orbs, that now flashed blue when the sun glinted off them (Shinou gave Yuri his eyes. He's cool in this story!), but his teeth and nails stayed the same. The woman was looking at him curiously now.

"Just how much power did you use Airi?" She asked handing him a mirror.

He looked himself over and frowned. **_"Not much... Why aren't I changing back?"_** He asked in a defeated tone.

"This might be permanent Airi... I doubt your voice is going to stay that way but as for your nails and teeth?" She shook her head, and Yuri started to look more closely at his hands.

He caught everyone's attention when they lengthened and shortened to there regular length... **_"... That's a pretty cool feature..."_** He murmured, swaying side to side. _"... Tired... I need to it down."_ He said, his voice already changing back, as he walked over to the many seats and watched as Conrad sat down in one of the chairs.

Smiling to himself Yuri walked over to Conrad, and sat down on his lap, sideways, gripping the captain's uniform with his good hand.

"Can you just hold me for a little bit?" Yuri asked in a low voice, showing Conrad the weak side he never showed anyone.

"Of course, but your shoulder is dislocated and your arm seems to be fractured. It will need to be fixed soon..." Conrad said wrapping an arm around the young man and Yuri nodded, but closed his eyes. "Don't fall asleep... You hit your head pretty bad, and you might have a concussion." Yuri opened his eyes drowsily, and nodded again.

Gwendal had watched the entire scene, and was happy that his brother had finally confessed his feelings... But couldn't say the same about Wolfram, he mentally sighed. Wolfram was taken over by one of those creatures, that may be enough to excuse him of his actions... But if he was taken over after the Maou had left, there may be nothing he could do to save his brother.

Conrad noticed the old woman from before staring at Yuri with interest and with laughter in her eyes. She seemed to be truly happy for her ward, and Conrad was extremely appreciative that she had taken care of him up until this point. She walked over with Gwendal and Wolfram, worry etched into her features.

"Grumpy here says that your healer has left the castle for a few days..." She said and Conrad inwardly cursed.

"The best I can do is reset his shoulder... But I'm not sure about what to do about his fractured arm..." Conrad said and the woman nodded.

"I can deal with that, you want to go first?" She asked and he reluctantly nodded, he was about to tell Yuri when the double black looked up.

"Do what you have to do..." He said, and unbuttoned a leather band from his wrist.

He doubled it up and placed it into his mouth lengthwise, as Conrad gripped the young man's shoulder. He wrenched it back and forward again in one fluid motion, popping it back into place, and causing a muffled scream of agony to escape from Yuri. Conrad winced himself when he heard the scream, as did Gwendal, and even Wolfram.

"... Shoot! I don't have any bandages..." The old woman hissed and Yuri reached into his jacket throwing her a kit.

He smiled lightly, and reached for his boot, pulling out one of the large knifes. He handed it to her and she disinfected it with a spray from the kit as well as her hands, before looking at the now purplish arm warily.

"... Don' ge' col fee' om me naw Baa-cham..." (Don't get cold feet on me now Baa-chan.) Yuri chatised around the leather strap, she scowled at him and lowered the blade to his arm.

He looked away as she cut a long vertical slice into the skin, and pressed her fingers into the now gaping wound. She pressed down hard, and everyone could hear the disgusting snapping sound of bones being reset. After what seemed like hours, she finally finished and sewed up her work, wrapping it tightly to stop the bleeding. She also cleaned off the gash just above Yuri's brow and the one on his chest too, sewing them closed.

"... You don't seem to have a concussion... And only five of your ribs are fractured..." She chided, and he smiled.

"This is a new record for me isn't it?" He asked, taking the band out of his mouth, and looking it over. She nodded slowly, probably wondering why he sounded somewhat happy at the prospect. The band had been bitten clean through, and was now in three different pieces. He let out a long sigh, "This was my favorite one, too." He pouted and nuzzled further into Conrad's shirt, sighing softly and drifting off to sleep.

He got up a around fifteen minutes later and stretched, going against everyone's wishes, especially Conrad's.

"Relax... The boy's already healed." The old woman chastised, causing everyone to look in her direction. "For the longest time, this kid has had an amazing ability to recover from these kinds of situations quickly, even faster than the Oni. It's the reason, why he's my best operative." She stated.

"'Oni'?" Gwendal repeated, feeling the unfamiliar accent on his tongue.

Yuri started to fidget, trying to think of a good way to explain this... "Well... Technically... It means demon... But not like the demons here!" He added in quickly when he saw the giant man's eyes narrow. "On Earth demons are thought of differently... Like being the essence of evil itself. It has nothing to do with the demon race here..." Yuri stated and Gwendal relaxed slightly.

"... Then, what did that creature mean by calling you master?" Gwendal asked in a low tone, and Yuri smirked.

"Caught that one huh?" He chuckled, and tilted his head. "... It's some dumb ass joke, among the Oni." Yuri answered. "... Because out of all the people they've faced, I'm the only one that is most alike to their master... They're basically wondering when I'm going to snap and join them as their next ruler." Yuri said shrugging his shoulders.

"How are you anything alike to those things...?" Conrad asked now, frowning.

"... I sort of am... One of them..." Yuri said and the old woman promptly smacked him on the back of the head.

"That's top secret information you're spouting there Airi..." She said with a hiss, and he growled back.

"No shit! These people are my friends, and I place more of my trust in them than those people you swear to protect! This information has to do with my life and I'll choose whether or not to divulge it, council's decision or not." He snapped back and she glared at him, but nodded.

"In order to become strong enough to face those creatures, without being a liability to my team, I had to, in a sense, become them." Gwendal's eyes widened. "In other words, they're blood runs through my veins, and because of that I have their power at my disposal. They're leader also happens to be half Oni like me, worked for our organization at one point, and is adept at controlling shadows, or what we refer to as darkness." Yuri ended.

"That's only two that you have in common right?" Conrad asked and Yuri smiled sadly.

"Remember that move I used on the other Oni before they could escape?" Yuri asked, and Conrad's thoughts drifted back to the shadows of the castle walls coming together and drenching the creatures, before they caved in on themselves. "Three outta three." Yuri sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "I didn't kill them though, and that's the frustrating part... As far as anyone knows that can't be killed, meaning their spiritual beings. The only thing I was able to do was force them back into their dimension, which is back on Earth. "

Wolfram had been listening to the information and asked the mysterious man a question that had been bugging him. "If you are one of those things... Then what reason do we have to believe you will not turn on us, and go to their side?" He asked, causing everyone to look at him.

"Good question!" Yuri complimented. "And the answer is simple, but first, I'm pretty sure you want to hear about the affairs of the castle after you were taken over, no?" He asked smiling.

"Well... Yes." Wolfram said sheepishly, his brother's didn't seem to be on guard around this man... So for now Wolfram would trust him.

"Wolfram what was the last thing you remember?" Yuri decided to start off.

"Ummm... I remember Shori coming in a telling Yuri that his parents just died in a... Car crash? I think that's what he said..." Wolfram said quietly.

'Damn... That was after he raped me... So that was really him...' Yuri thought and smacked his forehead in annoyance. "That was about two and a half months ago, Wolfram."

Green eyes blinked. "Wait... Where have I been for the last two months then?"

"... It seems as if your body was taken over by the Midori, prior the demon kings death." Yuri stated, and watched at Wolfram's reaction.

"... He's dead?" Wolfram whispered, and it was obvious he was recalling what had happened a couple of weeks before that incident.

"... Guilty conscious Wolfram?" Yuri asked, and Wolfram nodded slowly.

Yuri faced Gwendal now. "The Midori come from the same group, but are a lower level... They basically infect those around them, turning them into those winged creatures eventually." He provided.

"Listen Wolf..." Wolfram looked at him now.

"Why did you call me that?"

"Well... If you'd stop interrupting me, maybe you'd find out." Yuri reprimanded, shaking a finger at the blond in annoyance.

""Alright... I'm going to give you the short version of this, so bare with me. There was an attack on the castle by the Midori, King Yuri was killed in the incident, but his body fell into the fountain, and was whisked away to his world. A couple of months down the road the sage came back, and told everybody that Yuri had not died, and was somewhere back on Earth. Your brother, Conrad, and Yozak journeyed back to Earth to find him. They did. They were able to bring him back to Shin Makoku, easily enough, and that's basically what happened." Yuri finished and Wolfram still stared at him, then recognition appeared on his face.

"... Y-Yuri?" He asked tentatively.

"Yup!" He said with a smile, and it was obvious that Wolfram was completely taken back, as he took in the double blacks new image.

Yuri walked over to Wolfram, turning him away from the group, so they couldn't hear. "There's also two other things I didn't tell you about yet either... You'll figure out what soon enough, but you should also know... Our engagement has been called off, and I don't want you interfering with who I choose to be with." Yuri said in a low whisper.

Wolfram could feel the threat hidden among the words, and nodded. After everything that he did to Yuri, this was the least that he could do... He had, after all, known that Yuri had feelings for his older brother and vice versa, and would not do anything to mess that up again.

"Of course." Yuri smiled and clapped him on the back.

"Do you mind if we're still friends?" Yuri asked, and Wolfram stared at him in disbelief.

"W-Why would you still want to...?"

"Umm... Hello? I'm still Yuri... When have I ever held a grudge?" He asked with a slight mocking tinge to his voice, but in a playful manner.

"It'd be an honor Heika." Wolfram answered, making Yuri scowl.

"Not you too." He groaned, making everyone laugh. "Call me Yuri."

There was still questions on Gwendals mind, and Yuri turned to face him. "Shoot!" He said and the large man stared at him in confusion. "... It means ask whatever's on your mind?" Yuri provided, and Gwendal nodded.

"When you used the power of those Oni, your appearance changed... What happens if you use too much of that power?"

"... I'd turn into one of them. While it'd be pretty cool to have a pair of wings... I'd much rather keep what I have in this life." He said, delving his hands into his pockets. "My limit is far higher than others. So I can use much more power without changing than most, and it's regenerative. Meaning, the longer I wait, the more power I can use each time without feeling the side effects. On the downside... If I use it too much, it will build up and eventually the power will rip me apart. Not literally of course, but there will be too much power, for my body to handle. Try thinking of a clogged drain, the more buildup you got, the more the water overflows, and the harder it it to force that water through the pipe..." He finished, and Gwendal nodded again.

"The brighter side of this, is that I'm crazy strong." He said with a smile. Silence ensued, until Yuri broke it with his usual antics. "Can we go get something to eat? I'm starving." Yuri said when his stomach grumbled, causing everyone to laugh at the change of pace.

They all retired to the dining room, along with Yuri's sons, who were wearing hats and Karyn. They were now enjoying there lunch when a loud shriek filled the castle corridors.

"Air-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!?" A loud female voice called out from the hall, and Yuri's paled a few shades, and stiffened, before facing the old woman.

"You didn't? Please... Tell me that isn't who I think it is..." He pleaded, and she smiled at him.

"I have no idea what you are talking about my dear..." She said sweetly, too sweetly.

The doors burst open to reveal a busty teenage woman, her bright blue eyes scanning the room, finally resting on Yuri.

"Airi there you are!" She called out, and the old woman made her way over to greet the newcomer.

"Honestly Airi... Capturing the hearts of all three of my granbabies..." She cooed viciously.

Conrad watched the scene unfold with interest and resisted the urge to scoop Yuri up and take him out of the room.

"Granny, yadda!" Karyn yelled out.

Yuri seemed to be busy trying to find a way of sinking into his chair and into the floor as a quick escape, but Conrad decided to just ask the question.

"What did she mean by that?" He asked the strained young man and he winced in return.

"Kyra was her oldest granddaughter... Of course you already know about her. Karyn's her second oldest, my agent and babysitter. She has no interest in me whatsoever, that she made clear when she tried to assassinate me... As for Kai... That's a whole other story... I used to keep an eye on her and her sisters when they were a babies... Unfortunately Kai seems to have taken a liking to me..." He answered and Conrad nodded in understanding, seeing as how this has happened to him on more than one occasion as well.

"Airi... Where did you go? I looked all over the place, but you weren't there. Everyone thought you were dead." She sniffled.

"And I bet they were cheering and relishing the fact, huh?" Yuri called out in a mocking tone.

"Not as many people you are thinking about..." She mumbled and crossed her arms, but quickly regained her composure. "So, what are you doing later?" She asked just as he took a sip of water.

He coughed, and tried not to spit the water back up at the question. 'How the hell did it come to that?' "Ten to twenty if you keep doing that!" (Heh! Yeah ten to twenty years! He's thirty-one and she's a minor, is what he means by this statement.)He hissed out.

"Oh, C'mon. I've been crushing on you for awhile now. I figured you were too just dense to pick up on the signals." She reprimanded, and nearly everyone at the table snickered. 'Wrong chica! And to think that ignoring those passes would lead to this.'

He let out a long sigh. "Look, I don't care for you in that sense. You're a dear friend to me, but other than that." He shook his head.

"That and the fact that you're fifteen!" Her grandmother added in, and the teen stuck her tongue out at her.

Wolfram had watched silently as Kai hit on Yuri, seeing how the young man reacted to the attention. He had handled himself far better than he would have a couple of months ago, and he wondered just how his older brother was going to react now...

Conrad got up from his seat and walked over to where Yuri was seated, catching the young man off guard, and molded his lips to the younger man's as he looked up. When he pulled away, Yuri's face was bright red, and Kai just stared until she let out a squeal.

"This is just like a Yaoi! Gomene Airi, I didn't know. I'll be cheering for ya' though." She gave him the thumbs up and walked over to play with Shou and Riku.

"... It was that easy? I've been running away from her since she was twelve and learned to wield a knife..." Yuri drawled and Conrad chuckled.

"Daddy can we play now?" Shou piped up in his helium voice and Yuri's demeanor immediately changed.

"Of course, I'll count to one hundred while you two hide, okay? Leave your hats on the table too."

"Hai Hai." Both boys took of their caps and Wolfram stared at them as they ran out the door.

Yuri smiled and set the alarm on his watch, before turning to face Wolfram. "Get it now? Riku looks the most like me, but Shou took your looks, and is the youngest, but both are... Technically... fifteen years old... But mentally and physically, they're around five."

"... T-Their mine?" Wolfram stuttered out, and Yuri raised an eyebrow.

"And here I thought the blond hair was a dead giveaway..." He sighed, but nodded. "Do you want them to know?" Yuri asked now, in a serious tone.

"You haven't told them anything up until this point?"

"I figured they were too young to get into any finer details, but they only thing they've asked so far is if they had another parent."

"What did you say...?"

"Yes, of course. They're already wondering about you though, I'll give you about half an hour to think it over." He walked slowly out of the room, to follow the younger children.

Once they left the room, Gwendal grew serious again. "Wolfram... What happened that night. Gunter, Conrad and I saw Yuri just before he left... And he was devastated..."

"... I... Had been cheating on Yuri for a while now... I knew that he was never going to love me and I just couldn't take it anymore... I snapped. When I returned to our room that night I was beyond drunk... And Yuri was thrashing around in the bed yelling. I shook him awake, and tried to get him to tell me what was wrong with him... But he wouldn't... And one thing led to another..." Wolfram drifted off.

"So you raped him?" Gwendal bit out, making Wolfram flinch, but he nodded.

"Yes."

"The council will not stand for this..." Gwendal whispered.

Yuri popped into the room with a glare on his face. "You haven't seen Riku and Shou have you?" He asked and everybody shook their heads. "Gah! Karyn! How am I supposed to keep an eye on them if you teach them how to hide their presence at such a young age!?" She laughed at his frustration.

"Use your nose, they're short, they couldn't have gotten far." She called out.

When he noticed the silence Yuri immediately knew what they were talking about. "Who knows, besides the people in this room?"

"No one heika." Gunter said.

"Not even the maids?" Yuri inquired, knowing how far a piece of news could travel if it reached their ears.

"No, not even them."

"... Keep it that way. As it is now, it seems as if Wolfram and I just didn't care for each other in that sense, and since no one else knows, I'd appreciate it if this is one secret that does not leave this room." Wolfram stared at him. "Problem solved." He poofed out of the room and started to search the castle again.

Gwendal sighed, but saw what Yuri was doing. "I believe that was a direct order from our leader, right Wolfram?" Wolfram nodded still shocked. "As long as the council doesn't find out you'll be safe..."

About twenty minutes later Yuri appeared at the door, a child thrown over each shoulder, and placed the laughing bundles onto the table. He glared at Karyn. "Couldn't get far my butt, I found them on the dang roof." He said facing her and she snickered. He turned a looked at Wolfram. "Well?" He inquired, and he nodded.

"... I would like them to know..." He decided and Yuri faced his children.

"Guys? Remember when you asked me if you had another parent?" They looked at him wide eyed and nodded. "You wanted to meet him right?" They nodded again, and Yuri pointed a finger to Wolfram.

Both children rested their eyes on Wolfram as he was sitting in his chair, and jumped from the table, making their way over. "Ne ne, are you really our other papa?" Riku asked, he was obviously the more bolder one.

"... Yeah, I'm your other parent..." Wolfram answered, and Riku nodded.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Riku. This is my brother Shou." He said pulling on the sleeve of the younger one, yanking him forward.

"... Hi." Shou said nervously, fidgeting.

Everyone watched the two younger ones. Yuri had obviously taught them to show respect to their elders, even at a young age. They also showed no contempt to their other father and were obviously curious about him, seeing as how they bombarded him with questions. Shou, although he looked more like Wolfram, was a complete contrast being more shy than his boisterous brother. Riku, it seems took more after Wolfram with his way of looking at things, and his overprotective streak of Shou. Both had their moments though, where they were caught observing a situation with interest, much like Yuri does during a fight. It was obvious, even at this young age, that they were going to become a fearsome duo in fighting...

"Daddy said that you were sick, and that's why he didn't let us see you when we came here... Does that mean you're better now?" They heard Riku ask, and Wolfram nodded. Both soys smiled at each other. "Then you gotta play a game with us sometime." Both said simultaneously.

"A-Alright, what game?" Wolfram asked and they looked at each other.

"Baseball!"

* * *

Hee Hee! I couldn't help it, of course it makes sense that Yuri would teach the one sport he loves to his offspring, and now they're just as enthusiastic about it as he is. Mini- Yuri clones!


	7. Chapter 7

So sorry about the time it took to update this... I have so many classes I'm taking right now. I know poor excuse, but still a viable one all the same. Well enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7:

* * *

It had been three days since Wolfram had returned to his former self, and the castle was getting along great. Until Baa-chan dashed into the room in a frenzy stopping when she reached Yuri.

Yuri was watching as Gwendal knitted yet another of his creations in the dining room, a shadow he conjured was doing all the paperwork, when the old women barged through the door.

"Airi, we have a problem. You're gonna die." Everyone nearly choked and Airi just stared at her.

"Care to rephrase that, so you don't scare anyone?" He asked with a bored tone.

"... Oh, yeah, sorry about that. The council sent me a cutout of the fabric, check for yourself." She handed it over the small material and he took out a piece of paper, writing the number of each thread. (Again... Another Wanted reference. If you haven't seen it, I'm not going to explain, cause' that would give away a portion of the movie... And I'm not that type of evil.)

He cross reference the numbers, and checked the sheet again. Sure enough it said Airi Kyosuke, he let out a snort.

"Baa-chan it says 'Airi'" He said, she nodded, and he lifted his eyebrow. "Don't go senile on me now... If this was a true confirmation from the loom, it would have used my real name. This just shows that those councilmen are changing things around to their own advantage. Honestly you should know this seeing as how you gave me that name." He huffed.

She let out an embarrassed chuckled and fidgeted. "I forgot about that..."

"... Face it. You've given those old farts too much power, and now you've been reduced to nothing more than a figure head." Yuri stated in a drawl and took on a more serious look. "They're bending fate to their will for their own personal benefits ... It will eventually snap and have serious repercussions, unless they are stopped..."

"... You're not proposing, what I think you are... are you?" She asked in a worried tone.

"Take it as you will... But, know this, I don't work for those people... Only you. You just need to make the call." He said, while Fiyori and the others nodded.

Yuri rose from his seat, and chose another seat next to his group, joining in on their game of old maid.

"This is almost as bad as that game of poker Tsume lost..." Yuri murmured, and Wolfram looked at them now.

"What happened?" He inquired and Yuri looked around the room for his children before giving a sly smile.

"Poor guy was so wasted and we ended up taping him to a billboard advertising dildo's." He said and Conrad choked on his coffee.

"What's a dildo?"

"Ah, it's a toy used in se-..." Fiyori clamped a hand over Yuri's mouth.

"We don't need you corrupting the minds of the people here Airi." He said.

"... Earth reference." Yuri answered and gave Conrad a small smile, a silent promise he'd behave.

"So, I haven't seen the ankle biters in a recently... How have they take to the new environment?" Fiyori said in French.

Yuri smiled at the affectionate (My gramps used to call me and my sis this all the time. Well, that and rugrat, but it's still a cute name.) term. "They're quite taken with everyone at this point. So far I'm Daddy, Wolfram's Papa, Conrad's Dad, Gwendal's... They call him Uncle Gwennie, and they call Cheri Nanna. I'm not exactly sure how that's gonna change when they get older, but it's really cute. Conrad's also quite taken with them as well."

Conrad listened to the group as quietly, while they spoke. It made sense that they would have to be proficient in many languages in their line of work, but that didn't change the fact that he would like to know what they were conversing about in that other language. The doors slid open to reveal a familiar double black.

"Yo! Murtata, long time no see. Damn you got old!" Yuri called out cheerfully and went to give his tall friend a hug.

"Shibuya? You remember me?" He asked and Yuri nodded.

"Of course." He chirped.

"Heika? Why is it that Geika has aged so much but you haven't?" Gunter asked.

"It's because I'm half Mazoku... Remember? While my dad is a full Mazoku my mother isn't, but Murata was (re)born to human parents on Earth. While he might have some traces of Mazoku blood in him, from an ancestor, he doesn't have enough to stop him from aging as a human does." Yuri said, and filled Murata in on what's happened over the past fifteen years.

"Well it seems as if you've been busy... I just came to tell you that your brother will be coming here in about an hour, to see and 'approve' of the new Maou." Murata informed his friend, and Yuri raised an eyebrow.

"..." Yuri blinked. "Seriously?"

Murata nodded. "He said that after the death of his brother... He wouldn't see just anyone."

"Damn... He's gonna hate me at first." Yuri said, and the group laughed.

"You're not the most likable person, hell we hated you the first time we met you." Fiyori stated.

"... Likewise." Yuri answered. "Just how mad is he?" Yuri asked knowing of his brothers volatile temper.

"... You'll see when he gets here."

"Hooo boy. This is going to be one long day." He drawled, and exited the room.

Yuri paced back and forth in the halls, he wasn't angry per say, but leaning more towards frustrated. Sexually frustrated to be exact... He had, confessed his love to the older half Mazoku soldier, who had, thankfully, returned his feelings... But since then, it seemed as if Conrad had been avoiding the young double black. He bit his thumb drawing blood, and winced slightly. 'Damn... Forgot just how sharp my teeth were...' He walked through the halls, and stopped in front of the dining room doors, deciding whether or not he should see him... He let out a long sigh, and decided against it. Instead, he chose to vent his himself by training, his own... Personal way.

He chose a courtyard on the other side of the field, one that wasn't too huge, but big enough. He pulled off his jacket, leaving his sleeveless crimson muscle shirt, and gloves on, reaching into his jacket and pulling out a few technique books, that he'd 'borrowed' from the library back in New York, before discarding it underneath a tree and finally flipping through the pages. They were books on intricate martial art moves, and he memorized the steps for each one. 'Sometimes it pays to have a photographic memory.' He thought, wincing slightly when he remembered the time he caught Baa-chan and Bob in the throes of... 'Gah! The freaking incident is still burned into my mind. Note to self... If I want to defuse sexual tension, think of Bob and Baa-chan... Works far faster than a cold shower.'

When he memorized a good portion of the books, he pulled out a silver rectangular object from his pocket and placed the wireless white buds into his ears. 'Praise the inventor of the Ipod. One of man's greatest ways of occupying time.' He pulled up his play list, and turned it up so that it was screaming in his ears... First song: Pens and Needles by Hawthorne Heights, one of his personal favorites.

Yuri took up the first position and waited for the music to start, once it did he performed each step perfectly on beat with the music, getting his body used to all the twists and turns needed to complete each one. Once he had them down to where he was pretty sure he could do it in his sleep when he needed to, he began to work on his dodging, and pulled up a few shadows. By this time the next song started up, Stretch Your Legs To Coffin Length by: Senses Fail, not one he had any interest in, but had a pretty good beat for working out. The shadows rushed forward, and began to throw powerful kicks and punches. The first nearly nailed him, but he bent his body backwards, avoiding the hit, and pulled his body back farther, throwing his arms back to perform a backhand spring, while simultaneously kicking his attackers away from him.

They growled, and lunged forward again, but he jumped back multiple times, placing some distance between himself and his attackers. He smiled as they devised a plan, three ran forward, while the other three phased behind him, and he phased out. This went on for awhile, but Yuri started to get used to this, and called out a few more, while closing his eyes...

Power fluctuations could be felt throughout the castle, and Conrad, who was the closest, decided to investigate. He walked into the corridor and saw his smaller lover, seemingly dancing on the field. He was bending and moving his body in such fluid motions, it was like he became one with his element. Conrad's breath hitched in his throat at the sight. He watched Yuri as he glided across the field, not bothering to pick up the pace and blur his body to phase across the area. Yuri whirled around and jumped far into the air, around thirty or so feet, and twisted his body so that he was looking down at his opponents. They turned to face him, just as he started to fall, and he brought his feet down into the tops of their heads, in a strong ax-kick.

The shadows, dispersed in an instant, leaving Yuri alone in the field. 'Well... Let's see if I have any Maryoku at my disposal.' He raised his hands, palms faced downward, calling upon his Maryoku. His hands glowed blue, and cloud littered the sky, before releasing their stores of water. The water drenched Yuri from head to toe, and the field. When it did stop raining, Yuri waved his hand and hundreds of thousands of water drops rose off the ground, illuminating the place in a multitudes of shining spheres.

Thinking he was alone, Yuri did what he hadn't done in what seemed like forever, he laughed. A full-hearted one, that lit up his whole face and made his eyes burn with and unbridled light. One that made Conrad think of the boy that Yuri never had the chance to be, that wasn't thrust into the hate of society. Someone that still had so much innocence, and naivety, who hasn't seen the harshness of war. Yuri, poor Yuri, was thrust into the world of killing, at such a young age. 'Only fifteen...' Conrad thought miserably.

Though... Yuri was slowly getting better. He was no longer cold to others or pushed them away, even going as far as to open up to and trust others again. Only now he thought things through much farther and harder than he did before, thinking ahead even a hundred of possible moves, considering every possible way something could go wrong, before making his decision. It was like the young man's mind was in overdrive, or in the very least, on steroids.

Yuri let the water fall back to the ground and looked up into the corridors to see Conrad watching him intently. He blushed, realizing that he had been caught and walked up to the soldier, phasing the jacket into his hands. He inwardly took a deep breath, trying to calm his body down. 'Think Baa-chan... Bob...? Oh man, I think I'm turning green.'

Conrad noticed the change of complexion in Yuri's pallor, and thought maybe something was wrong with him. "Are you alright, Heika?" He asked, and Yuri pouted adorably.

"I thought you said you weren't going to call me that again...?" He whined and Conrad chuckled.

"Of course Yuri."

"And yes, I'm fine. Just a nauseous thought entered my mind." He answered and Conrad nodded.

"I came to get you, your brother should be arriving at the fountain in around five minutes." Conrad said.

They arrived at the fountain a few moments later and Yuri placed a set of sunglasses in his face. Wolfram silently wondered how many pairs the double black had on him.

"I have three. Silver, black, and dark blue. They're just regenerative, and rarely break." Yuri said, making Wolfram look at him. "Mind reading, perks of being an Oni." Yuri replied as the water started to flash blue.

A suit clad form rose from the depths and Yuri smiled inwardly. His older brother looked just the same as he had fifteen years ago, well except for the age his eyes now showed... It was nostalgic to say the least.

"Welcome to my country Shin Makoku, it's a pleasure to meet you." Yuri said making his voice go deep.

Shori eyed him with a weary glare. "So... You're the new Maou..." He said sceptically.

"Yes."

The older man turned and faced the rest of the Mazoku. "... You said you were going to protect him, I trusted you!" He yelled out, and the water behind him started to churn.

Yuri noticed the liquid, and gripped the forearm of his brother in an attempt to calm him. "You're supposed to be the representative of the Earth Maou. Show some respect, and cease your attack on my comrades." Yuri said, and Shori turned to face him.

"Where the hell do you get off? Let go." He hissed. "You have no place in this, my brother was never supposed to die."

"You're in my land now, and I will not tolerate any attacks on my men. Now calm down." Yuri hissed.

Shori tackled the young man to the ground, and wrapped his hands around Yuri's throat, choking off his air supply. Shori duly noted that the new Maou wasn't fighting back, only allowing him to kill him, and he growled at the incompetence of this person.

Conrad quickly pulled out his sword and was about to hit Shori over the head when Murata stopped him and the other's with the wave of his hand.

"You've seen the way he fights... He's trying to let Shori vent, and look it's working." Murata stated.

Shori was beginning to lose his resolve, and pulled is hands away from the young man. "... I'm sorry. I overreacted." He whispered and Yuri rubbed the hand prints on his neck.

"Please think nothing of it, but you should know that the reason you were brought back to Shin Makoku wasn't to meet the new ruler." Yuri said with a smile.

"... Then why am I here?"

Yuri ran a hand through his disheveled locks, and pulled of his sunglasses. "You're here to see your brother again. How goes it Shori?"

Shori stared at the young man, but then tackled him to the ground in a hug. "Oh my God... It's really you..." He sniffled and remembered that he nearly choked his adorable younger brother. "W-Why didn't you try to stop me?"

"I'm not that weak anymore Shori... Besides would you have listened, if I did tell you?"

"Probably not... I would have thought it was some trick or something..." Shori mumbled, and Yuri smiled.

"That's what I thought... So I gambled, and it worked." He said with his trademark grin.

"What the hell happened? Last I heard some black blob killed you." Shori asked.

"That thing was called the Midori... And no it didn't kill me. I was actually thrown back to Earth, but I had amnesia. It was the reason why I didn't contact you." Yuri said standing up and brushing himself off.

"How did you live then?"

"... Have you heard of a band called, The Sanctum?" (Not sure if it's a real band... Just pulled a word from my mind.) Yuri asked and Shori nodded.

"Yeah, I actually listen to their music a lot, it's some pretty dark stuff, but it fit my mood." Shori said.

"... I'm the lead singer." He looked past an open mouth Shori and pointed to the group. "That's Hiro, he plays drums. Tsume is the big one, he's killer on the guitar, and the blond is Fiyori. He plays bass."

"...Wait a minute... Bob gave me a file on the new Maou. It said that he was an assassin of some sort..." Shori trailed of and looked at his brother as he winced. "You're an assassin?"

"Yeah... I... Dispose of the people infected by the Midori... And by the Oni." Yuri finished and Shori's face turned red.

"You're fighting against the Oni?" Yuri nodded. "Yuri are you crazy? Those things aren't capable of compassion... You could get killed!"

"Well... I have been hit in the head a few times... So maybe?" 'Gah! Here comes Shori mode... I swear... It's more formidable then me in Maou mode... ' "Shori calm down... I'm a veteran when it comes to these things, you don't need to worry." Yuri held his hands up defensively as he said this.

"... Is there anything else I should know about?" Shori hissed out and Yuri frowned.

"... Wolfram and I aren't engaged anymore... but I actually have-"

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaddddyyyyy." Two loud high pitched voices rang out and Yuri chuckled.

"Right on time." He murmured as Riku and Shou threw themselves against his legs.

"Who did you want us to meet?" Riku asked, and looked at the baffled man on the ground.

"Yu-chan? W-Why does he look like...?" Shori asked.

"Shori... I'd like you to meet Riku," He patted his older son's black hair. "And Shou... Your nephews." He rested another hand on Shou's head, ruffling the blond curls and the little one giggled.

"We have another uncle? Is there anyone else we should know about?" Riku asked, making Yuri laugh.

"Unless Shori got married..." Yuri said.

Shori looked towards the twins, and saw the resemblance between them and Wolfram. "I thought you said the engagement between you and Wolfram was called off?"

"I did... We just didn't care for each other that way..." He faced the children. "Call him Sho-chan, he'll get a kick out of that."

"Alright! Nice to meet you uncle Sho-chan." They said and wrapped their small arms around his legs.

"N-Nice to meet you too." He faced Yuri. "Don't think this means we're done talking about your job." Shori reprimanded, and Yuri smirked at him.

"Sure."

Conrad walked over to Yuri and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "You're not going to tell him about us?" His older brother looked at the scene of intimacy, and frowned.

"I'm waiting for the right moment." He watched as Shori got to know the boys and saw that they had successfully intertwined themselves in his legs, then decided to break the news. "Shori?" His older brother looked up. "Conrad and I are seeing each other, and I'm not looking for an approval, just thought you oughta know." He stated and Shori, of course, started to seethe.

"Yuri he's at least four times older than you! And he's a guy!" Shori shouted, and Yuri just stared at him.

"... So?"

"You made such a fuss when you were engaged to that blond." Shori muttered.

"... Shori... at that time I was a child. I had never been on a date, much less been in love with someone. I honestly don't give a darn if Conrad's a guy, I love him, can't you just be happy for me?" Yuri asked and for once Shori was completely speechless.

He'd never seen his brother like this before, he really was an adult now.

"A-Alright..." Shori gave in and glared at Conrad. "Don't hurt him... He's in your hands." Conrad nodded, and Yuri broke the silence.

"Boys! Attack him with your cuteness!" Yuri called out and both boys looked up with their huge watery green eyes.

Shori just about popped a nerve at the sight, they looked and acted just like Yuri when he was that age...

"Keep an eye on them Shori... I'll see you during dinner. I've got papers to sign." Yuri said quickly making something up and placed his hands in his pocket, before walking away.

Conrad and Yuri walked side by side, the young king quickly snatching glances of the soldier as they walked, when Conrad caught him. Seeing as how he wasn't in another's presence, he tried, unsuccessfully to hide his blush.

"That... Actually went better than I expected. I thought he was going to fight to the death on that one... I'm happy that he excepted you though." Yuri said with a smile, while lightly touching the older man's arm, and Conrad shivered lightly at the delicious contact. 'Damn, getting turned on by just a smile and touch...' Here he was alone with the one he loved, body and soul, trying desperately to hold himself back, not to take his young king on the floor, hell even the chair...

* * *

_**Warning: Sex scene ahead. If you don't want to read it please skip down to the next line break... thing. Aw hell, whatever the bluish line above is...**_

Yuri saw the change in his soldiers demeanor as they passed by a dark corridor, leading to their bedroom, and Yuri had a bright idea. He grabbed Conrad's hand quickly, and yanked him down the hallway, slamming the soldier against the wall. Then he wrapped his arms around Conrad's neck and stood up on his toes, trying to reach the soldiers neck, smirking as he nipped at the area just below Conrad's ear, teasing him, before grabbing onto a small indent in the wall behind them. Yuri lifted himself up a few inches off the ground and licked the rim of Conrad's ear, before pressing his body into the moaning soldier, feeling a shudder pass through his body.

Conrad moaned and wrapped his hands around the smaller man's waist, pulling him up so that Yuri could wrap his legs around his waist, and Yuri obliged. The soldier turned around for better leverage, and Yuri's back was now pressed against the stone wall, making the young man gasp when their erections rubbed together. The young man leaned forward and brought his lips against Conrad's in a fervor of passion but pulled away.

"C-Conrad? I can't take it anymore... Please, I need you." Yuri breathed into his ear in a low voice, and Conrad didn't need to be told twice.

He lifted them off the wall and walked into their bedroom a little way's down, before twisting the lock on the door once they were inside. Conrad brought them over to the bed and silently made plans to have his way with the young king over and over again. Yuri pulled at the soldiers uniform trying his best to get it off the knight, in his stupor. He was so nervous that his heart threatened to to burst right from his chest the entire time.

"Conrad... I-I might talk a big game... But the truth is that I'm not exactly sure about..." Yuri faltered when he felt Conrad's calloused hands travel underneath his shirt, silencing him.

"Yuri, It's alright. Let me do the work and join in whenever you feel comfortable... I will tell you honestly that I'd love to take you all the way now, but we don't have to do that if you're not ready yet. I can wait." Conrad murmured.

Yuri looked at him, his eyes glazed over with lust, and his hands slid lower to cup the bulge in Conrad's pants. The soldier saw that as an invitation for him to touch the person that he loved and he yanked at the buttons of Yuri's shirt, throwing aside the material as he unbuckled his own pants.

"Yuri, I don't have any protection. We should stop." Conrad said, realization hitting him.

Conrad knew that Yuri already had the 'five year' old twins, Riku and Shou. He wouldn't want for Yuri to take on the responsibility of another child... Especially at such a trying time.

Yuri blushed and turned his body over to reach into his pillowcase, pulling out a small box. Conrad eyed it, realizing that Yuri had brought it with him from Earth, and watched as the young man pulled out the little square.

"... Here... I brought the condoms from Earth, but don't freak out. It's regulation to carry these, no matter if someone is sexually active or not..." Yuri said quickly, and Conrad just chuckled at Yuri's antics. "... Conrad... I want this." He murmured, and leaned forward to give the man deep and lingering kiss.

Conrad removed the last few layers of clothing that was blocking him from the rest of Yuri's body, and stared. Yuri was looking at him with a lust filled gaze, that felt as if he just set Conrad on fire. His eyes drifted over Yuri's small lithe figure, burning the sight of the young man into his memory. Truth to be told, Yuri was not much taller than he had been when he left, but his body had filled out and was now no longer to stick thin teenager he was before. His frame had developed muscle, but didn't seem visible unless he was moving. In fact, if he needed to, Yuri could even pass off as a girl with the right clothing...

Even his eyes seemed to have stayed relatively the same. His eyes, though still round, were no longer completely naive, and while Conrad was going to miss that aspect of him... It opened multiple new doors of possibilities. He definitely wasn't a child anymore.

Yuri pulled Conrad down onto the bed, and his legs wrapped around him. 'Kami... he is so sexy' Conrad thought and moaned again as Yuri's hands traveled across his body tracing the lines of his chest and stomach, trailing down to his member.

Yuri bit his lip lightly, he'd never done this before, and was worried that he was going to do something that would mess this up... He glanced at Conrad, just to make sure that he was doing everything fine so far and saw Conrad's eyes, a blaze seemingly burning into his own gaze...

Yuri reached up and tangled his fingers in Conrad's chocolate colored hair and kissed him passionately. His tongue flicked out and Conrad opened his mouth, his own tongue joining Yuri's in a fierce battle.

Yuri brought his hips forward, their erections rubbing together again as his fingers made a fiery trail across Conrad's chest and abdomen. The soldier gasped and moaned each time the young man skimmed over a sensitive spot, digging his fingers into Yuri's back. Yuri meanwhile, was busy mapping every sensitive area on his soldier's body...

"Oh Kami Yuri, I'm trying to take this slow, but I'm not sure how long I can last... especially when you keep touching me like that."

Conrad felt Yuri smirk against his mouth and gasped as the young king grabbed a hold of his manhood and ran his fingers over it again and again. He moved his hips in time with Yuri's hand, damn near going overboard... but quickly reached down low and took hold of his younger lover's member, he began to provide the same ministrations as well.

Conrad's hand on him made Yuri see white flashes and he moaned at the contact. He wasn't sure how much longer he was going to last, but dammit if he was going to cum this early in the game...

Conrad reached down into his bedside table and took out the small vial of liquid and dribbled the substance over his fingers... Yuri stared at him questioningly.

"Yuri... I know that you've had sex before, but have you never seen lubrication?" Conrad asked in disbelief as Yuri shook his head.

"I haven't had sexual relations with anyone since I left... But it's alright... I trust you Conrad..." Yuri said gazing up at Conrad.

Conrad looked down at the young man down on his bed, absolute trust adorning his eyes, making the depths blaze. The soldier pressed his body against Yuri, making the young man fall back onto the bed, and he reached down pushing a finger into the boy's entrance.

Yuri squirmed uncomfortably against the sensation but was used to it by the time the second entered and started scissoring. Finally the third finger was in, and Conrad withdrew. He quickly rolled on the condom, and lubed his member down, before facing his soon-to-be-lover again.

The soldier kissed him over and over again pouring all his love and desire into each kiss making sure that Yuri wouldn't notice the pain that was about to take place. When he was convinced that he had Yuri in an unaware haze, he positioned himself at the boys entrance and with one powerful thrust was was inside.

Yuri gasped and bucked against the pain, and he nearly bit his tongue. 'Calm down, you've been through much worse than this...' He sighed internally. 'Alright... the pain is lessening.' Conrad looked down and when the Yuri began to move his hips forward, he moved with him.

Conrad started off thrusting slowly, following the tempo Yuri set out, but when the young man to moved his own hips faster, he picked up speed, joining him. They were both at their breaking points, and just as Conrad reached his he reached down and grabbed Yuri's erection with one hand, and began to stroke the king in time with his own thrusts. With one last powerful thrust, both climaxed at the same time, Conrad held himself up for only a couple of seconds longer before collapsing next to his lover.

"C-Conrad, that was amazing..." Yuri mumbled sleepily, and Conrad agreed.

* * *

Yuri looked at his watch, 'Four hours until dinner... That's enough for a nap.' He thought, and nestled deeper into the blankets with Conrad. For once, he didn't have any nightmares...

* * *

TBC: Yes, this is not the end... See you again soon my readers...


End file.
